Feel Again
by RoloPoloColoe
Summary: "Sometimes there's other things that you think wouldn't be a good combination turn out to be the perfect combination." Stydia One shots!
1. Forever Yours

_**SO Stydia/Martinski are my OTP and I love reading fluff and oneshots so I thought I'd have a go and writing some. Please review it's always nice and you can also follow my multi fandom blog here: **_

Forever Yours.

_**Come now. Emergency. **_ That's all Lydia type because she knew that was all she needed to say to get Stiles to come to her house. It was the third week in summer and she was seriously bored. Alison had left for Europe and Jackson had left for London. And when she really thought about Stiles was the closest thing she had to a friend. Lydia also knew that Stiles would be free because Scott had gone off to some fancy summer school to get his grades up for next year so he could graduate with his friends.

Although Lydia was incredibly lonely she had decided to take this time to be herself. Not her usual bitch who hides her secret MENSA level IQ; but the girl who was incredibly smart, sarcastic and liked baking. Although she would easily set a werewolf on somebody before anybody found out that Lydia Martin liked to bake.

Within 5 minutes there was a frantic knocking at her front door, "Lydia! Are you ok? Is it Peter? Do I need to attempt and fail to kick his ass?!"

Lydia chuckled to herself as she put her baking bowl in the crook of her arm and opened the door to a frantic Stiles.

"Oh good you're here, try this," Lydia said scooping some cookie mix out of the bowl and onto the spoon. When she looked up Stiles was doing his classic "what the holy hell is wrong with you" look. You know the one where his eyes are squinted and his mouth is wide open. Lydia knew she had a solid 10 seconds before he remembered to use his words so she just shoved the mix into his mouth. He pondered about it for a few seconds then his nose scrunched up and he looked like he was going to die. He started couching and when he did a cloud of flour came out.

"Dear god Woman, don't you know how to mix cookie mix. You sieve the flour. SIEVE IT." He spluttered. Once he had regained his composure and dignity Lydia couldn't help but look at him slightly differently. He had been avoiding her since the whole naked embrace with Jackson thing which was 8 weeks ago. She couldn't help but notice that he looked, well... good. His hair had grown out longer and he had slimmed down a tiny bit and anything left by the looks of things looked like muscle.

Stiles on the other hand couldn't help but look at Lydia in a different way. She had on a simple short, blue, strappy summer dress with tiny red and white flowers on it. She had barely any makeup on apart from some eye liner and mascara and her usually pristine hair was tied back into a messy ponytail with bits falling around her face. She also had flour on her nose.

"What do you mean I used to much flour?!" Lydia replied looking down trodden over the fact he disliked her cooking not at how he had changed in 2 months.

"I mean, " ,Stiles said coming in her house, "that you have to sieve the flour in GRADUALLY so that you don't get a flour explosion like I just did" he continued heading towards her kitchen.

"And since when did you become such a domestic goddess with cookies?" Lydia asked raising her eyebrows at Stiles who was getting stuff out to remake another batch.

"Since my mum told that she would disown me if I didn't know how to make cookies." He said pointedly from behind the work surface he was leaning on.

"And you honestly believed that?" Lydia asked laughing as she remembered that at all the bake sales their kindergarten used to do Mrs. Stilinski's chocolate chip cookies would sell out first.

"Dude I was like 6. I still believed that the tooth fairy existed." He said laughing.

"Fine. If you know so much about cookies then you can show me." Lydia declared.

Half an hour and a lot of laughing later Stiles was putting the cookies into the oven when he asked what Lydia knew he had been wanting to ask since he got here. "So, um how's Jackson doing?" He asked. But as he turned around Stiles, had unknowing mentioned Jackson's name amd once he had turned around he received a splodge of bad cookie mix #3 in his face.

"Rule number 1, " Lydia started, "we do not mention him here." She stated.

"Fine." Stiles replied rather calmly but Lydia could see his hand edging towards bad cookie mix #5 and she knew what was coming.

"N-" she started to scream but it was too late. They were already in a cookie war.

The cookie war lasted exactly 2 hours with a 3 minute break to get the actual cookies out of the oven and away from danger. Throughout those 2 hours Lydia and Stiles had to admit that they had had more fun in the past few hours than in the past year.

Handfuls of chocolate chips and flour were thrown at each other along with Lydia managing to egg stiles in the face several times which gave her a deep satisfaction. By the time it was actually over They had enough ingredients over the 2 of themselves to probably make a decent batch.

"I'll tell you something, " Stile said as they sat in her garden dangling their legs into the pool whilst eating the cookies, " I did not have you down as a type of girl who would get into a cookie fight" he said laughing.

"Yes well I did not have you down as a domestic goddess Stiles" she laughed nudging him with her shoulder.

"yeah about that... you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?!"

"_Because_ it is incredibly embarrassing and I have no idea what came over me!" Stiles complained.

"Fine." Lydia sighed but she smiled inside because she finally had something that made her happy and she didn't have to share it with anyone.

"Anyway, I better help you clean up in there." Stiles said standing up and giving Lydia a hand. Lydia gratefully accepted and pretended to ignore the fact that her hand fit perfectly in his.

"Thank you, by the way" Lydia said as they walked back into the kitchen.

"For what?" Stiles asked with a confused looked on his face.

"For showing me that I can still have fun." And then she did something that surprised them both. She stood in her tip toes and kissed Stiles on the cheek. "Now chop chop. My mum gets home in 4 hours!" she said turning away from Stiles red cheeks and also hoping to hide her own.


	2. Closer

**Thank You for the lovely reviews guys! Feel free to send me prompts if you want any specific fanfics I'm more than happy to do them! Sorry about how short this one is by the way. **

Closer

Stiles couldn't really explain it. Whenever he saw Lydia smile his entire brain just froze, it was as if his mind couldn't process the beauty it saw in front of him. It wasn't an obvious beauty that Lydia's smile held, it was the way it was so... _simple._ It was the small lines that crinkled by her eyes and the dimples that appeared as if by magic. So when his self and Lydia went on midnight Supernatural expeditions between all the bickering and the occasional 2am Ice Cream snacks Stiles' aim was to always make her laugh or smile because he thought she never did it enough. So on this particular occasion the night held all 3 of the above.

"You know I think I realise why I always let you drag me out of bed at ungodly hours on school nights," Lydia said to Stiles as she scooped more of her triple chocolate ice cream out of the tub she was eating it from.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at her from the other side of the small table at Milly's Ice Cream Parlour. It was the only shop in Beacon Hills that stayed open 24 hours a day. It also served coffee and tea and Fro-Yo but whenever Stiles and Lydia came in at 2/3am they headed for the back table to try and forget every scary thing they had discovered that particular night.

"And what is that reason?" Stiles asked barely looking up at her as he continued to eat his own Ice Cream.

"Because you need somebody smart to look after you. Because let's face it, you would probably be dead within 10 minutes without my brains." Lydia said shrugging. She was vaguely aware of Stiles looking up at her with a very peeved look on his face.

"That is not true." Stiles said, "I totally saved your ass earlier. You're welcome by the way." Lydia knew what he was referring to. She remembered it all too clearly.

They were walking along the top of the small waterfall in the nature reserve when one of the Alphas ambushed them. Luckily it was Aiden so Lydia stopped all of his shit pretty quickly. But after following his advice and running in the other direction, Lydia slipped and went over the cliff. Well she would have if it weren't for Stiles holding onto her hand for dear life. He eventually pulled her up and they carried on without even mentioning it.

"Yeah but I totally saved you first. You know, when I stopped Aiden from tearing us apart." Lydia replied quickly.

"Yes but that's because you're hooking up with him." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Lydia replied outraged. She knew that Stiles knew that she was hooking up with Aiden but she never realised that he was so _bitter_ about it.

"I said that the only reason he didn't rip us apart was because you guys are you know, getting the sexy time on." Stiles said, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment yet his voice held resentment.

"Oh well I'm sorry who died and made you King? I can hook up with whoever the hell I want. I can handle myself perfectly well. I did date a homicidal Lizard." Lydia replied sharply.

"Yeah I just think that maybe, well, maybetherearebetterpeoplethatyoucoulddate." Stiles said quickly and quietly. So fast and timid in fact that Lydia didn't understand any of it.

"What was that?" Lydia asked genuinely intrigued by the crimson colour Stiles cheeks now held.

"Maybe there are better people that you could date" Stiles said quietly looking into his ice cream.

"Like who? Everybody in this town who is actually nice and I would consider dating is actually some sort of homicidal creature!" Lydia said throwing her hands up in exasperation. She put her head in her hands. She looked up again when Stiles didn't reply.

"I'm not a supernatural creature..." Stiles said quietly. He sat back against the booth and crossed his arms. He looked downtrodden and upset.

"Well Duh. I know that." Lydia said finishing her Ice Cream. She saw Stiles physically deflate more.

"I'm gonna go get more," Stiles said gesturing to his empty tub, "You want some more?"

"Oh Yeah please," Lydia replied reaching for her purse.

"I got it, it's cool" Stiles said getting up and not meeting her eyes. She watched him walk over to the very bored looking 20 something year old serving him. They were the only ones in here apart from some college student obviously pulling an all nighter by the amount of coffee cups on his table. Lydia looked back over to Stiles and as she studied her posture she wondered what had suddenly come over him. All she did was mention that there were no good guys to date...

"Oh Shit." She muttered under her breath. She realised that she had completely ruled him out. A year ago she would have never dated Stiles but now she lived for these 2am Ice Cream... hang outs? Dates even. She considered Stiles a better friend than Alison at the moment. They had hung out all the time over summer and now in November they still were. She never actually realised it but maybe she did have feelings for Stiles.

"Here you are your highness," Stiles said setting her new Triple Chocolate in front of her as he slid into his chair.

"I'm really sorry!" Lydia suddenly blurted out. Stiles looked up and nodded whilst trying to stifle a yawn. "it's just that well it's just that w-" she started but Stiles interrupted her.

"It's fine okay. Whatever this is I like it. I guess I just got jealous." He muttered.

"Of Aiden? Come on. You're way better than him. You're cleverer, sweeter, cuter and funnier." Lydia said smiling.

"You think I'm cuter?" Stiles asked shyly.

"Hell yeah, especially with all your Chemistry jokes."

"Speaking of," Stiles started trying to un-freeze his brain. From what, he couldn't decide, "If the Silver Surfer and Iron man teamed up they'd be Alloys."

"That's appalling," Lydia replied through giggles but seeing him chuckle made her insides warm and she liked the fact that she could do that.

Lydia continued to laugh at the pure awfulness of the jokes that followed. But after all that's what her and Stiles were in all this mess. Whatever they were and whatever became they would always be allies.


	3. Echo

**So it turns out that actually a lot of people read this... THANK YOU! Please review or favourite. Feedback is always appreciated. **

Echo

Since Stiles had been little he had always found running as an escape. It also came in pretty useful now to be able to run for your life, especially considering Scott and Allison, the 2 people who actually could protect them, had gone away for the summer.

It was the first Wednesday in July and Dusk was just beginning to settle. As far as Stiles knew there were no psychopathic supernatural creatures out to kill him and the moon was only a small silver line at the moment so he thought he'd be okay going for a run. He set out around 8 when the air was still warm and ran for an hour in no particular route; he just turned whenever he wanted. He had his music playing to keep him at a steady rhythm and almost as white noise to his thoughts. He slowed down as he went past Scott's house just to see if by some miracle he was back even though Stiles knew he wasn't going to be back for another 4 weeks. He saw Ms. Mccall getting in her car and greeted her the way he'd greet anybody else with a "Hey have a good night" and carried on running picking up the speed.

As the time turned on, Stile's 90 minute run had slowed down into a jog once he turned on to the high street. He hadn't actually realised that he had gotten fit enough to run for this length of time. He nodded in acknowledgement when he past people he knew. He casually stopped to retie his shoe lace and when he got back up he found his eye line drawn to a hunched over figure on the library steps. He paused his music and swung his headphones over his neck. He couldn't make out who it was in the dark but he could make out that whoever they were they were obviously crying. He crossed the road and walked towards the crying person. As he got closer the small fairy lights wrapped around the trees offered him light and he immediately saw the crying figure to be Lydia Martin. Her hair was covering her face but she still looked stunning in his opinion. The flower print playsuit and her denim jacket offered her little in the department of warmth in the now chilly night air.

"Lydia, is everything okay?" Stiles asked gently as he got closer. They hadn't seen each other for about 2 weeks since the cookie incident.

"Stiles?" Lydia said quietly looking up. He noticed that she was crying silently which he knew meant she was crying because she simply couldn't stop not because she wanted attention.

"Yup. It's me. Can I join you?" He said gesturing to the empty steps beside her.

"Sure. As you can see I don't exactly have a lot of people that care at the moment." She replied wiping her eyes in an effort to fix her make-up.

"I care." Stiles replied easing his self down onto the step below her.

"But that's because you're a decent human being, unlike freaking Jackson." She muttered bitterly.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but what has he done this time?" Stiles asked leaning back onto the step behind him and looking at her with far more concern than she was used to.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it; you don't need to see me crying." Lydia muttered gathering her bag and getting ready to stand up when by impulse Stiles grabbed her hand,

"I've already told you Lydia. I think you look really beautiful when you cry. Also Jackson, well Jackson is a massive bag of dicks so I'm Team Lydia all the way." He said to her. Lydia turned back around with a small smile on her face.

"You're right about him being a dick." She said as she sat back down. "It's just that, well we broke up when he left and I said I'd always be there for him if he needed to talk," she started as she sat down right next to Stiles

"Mmmm." Stiles said because he didn't trust his self to not make a sarcastic comment.

"So, he phoned me earlier and said that, well he said that he met this girl. THAT DOUCHE WAS ASKING ME FOR GIRL ADVICE." Lydia huffed. The tears were welling up again so to avoided Stiles sweet, open, concern filled eyes she rested her head on his shoulder and slid her arm through his.

"Lydia, not to be insensitive because I care that you're upset I really do, but like you just said Jackson is a douche." He replied, "And well douches tend to not care about other people very often. Like ever, so I know this sounds mean but move on. Seriously distract yourself. Have like a summer of fun or something. Because you can't act disappointed by someone if you never told them what you wanted."

"I guess you're right. It's just so hard. Why does the right thing to do always have to be the thing that is hardest to do?" Lydia asked, her voice wobbling a little as she said it.

"Because life sucks." Stiles muttered as he could hear Lydia start to softly cry again. Stiles had never really been very good with comforting so he did the only thing he could think to do at this point in time, he gently kissed the top of her head and offered to walk her home.

"So," Lydia started, they'd been walking in silence so far and she knew that it was at least another half hour walk, "I've decided that we are going to have a summer of fun."

"What do you mean we?" Stiles asked intrigued.

"Well, I swear Scott's like your only proper friend apart from me and Allison. Not that you're a loner or anything, I would rather have 3 proper friends than a load of fake ones." Lydia added hastily. "So I figured that we should make this summer really fun. For example we make a list of things we want to do."

"Like a summer bucket list?"

"Well yeah. I didn't really do much fun stuff when I was little. Dad wanted me to be academic and by the time he left Mum wanted me to be her little princess so I guess I never had food fights or did scavenger hunts or rode my bike around with other kids." Lydia said quite casually.

"Hold up." Stiles said stopping. "Are you saying we need to do a quest?" he said a smile growing on his face.

"A what?" Lydia asked confused.

"Okay so in this book my friend Heather really likes, I swear it's her bible, anyway this girl was sort of in the same situation as you and her friend made sure that by the end of the Summer she managed to do all the stuff she had missed out on. OH MY GOD WE GET TO DO A QUEST." Stiles said excitedly. Lydia could physically see him bouncing with excitement and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Well I guess in that case, Quest it is." Lydia said laughing at the sheer absurdity of it.

"Okay, what's one thing you've always wanted to do?" Stiles said turning down the road onto an empty street filled with houses.

"Well I know it sounds pathetic, but in those movies I always thought it would be fun to dance with someone in the middle of the road..." Lydia said shyly. She carried on walking and didn't realise that Stiles had stopped.

"Dance with me." Stiles said from behind her.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"You're being absurd Stiles."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. Plus there's no music."

"Whoever said we needed music?"

"We'll look stupid!"

"There's nobody here Lydia. Besides you said you wanted to do it!" Stiles replied trying to win the debate. He could see the look of consideration flash across her face but it was gone within a blink.

"Stiles, I'm not going to dance with you." Lydia replied; she found this whole idea sweet though. Jackson would have never done anything this dorky for her. He would have never gotten this excited over making her happy. "You know what? I'll do it." Lydia finally found herself saying and walking towards Stiles. After all the point of this was to forget Jackson.

"I knew you would." Stiles said as he extended a hand for her. She took it and they ran to the middle of the empty road.

Lydia was having the most fun she had had since the cookie incident. Stiles spun her around and they tried and failed to waltz and there was more laughing then actual dancing but she was having the most fun in the world.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Stiles asked as the slowed down so they were slow dancing.

"I was thinking road trip to the beach."

"I am totally fine with that." Stiles said smiling.

"Well good. Because you're stuck with me for the rest of the summer."

Stiles couldn't have kept the smile of his face if he had tried hard enough.


	4. This Is The New Year

**Thanks to the lovely Freethemockingbird for the really nice review it made my day? Night? I'm not sure how to classify it since it's nearly 1am where I live. Anyway Thank you! Reviews are always appreciated. Also I plan on doing the Christmas one mention in this at a later date.**

This Is the New Year.

New Years Eve, the night where everybody builds up their expectations so high then they all watch them fall so spectacularly. Lydia hated New Years Eve but as the resident Party Queen of Beacon Hills she felt obliged to throw a party.

"You are coming tonight aren't you Stiles?" Lydia asked over the phone as she lay back in bed. It was 10 am and she was just so warm she couldn't be bothered to get up yet.

"You betcha." She heard Stiles reply faintly down the phone.

"Good. Why is your voice so faint by the way?" She asked curiously, whenever she phoned Stiles he gave her nothing but his undivided attention.

"Oh. Right. Well last year I was determined that by December 31st I would be able to do 100 pull ups and I'm currently on pull up 67 so you're on speaker phone. Sorry about that, I tend to procrastinate a lot." She could hear him starting to struggle now but she was also incredibly impressed at the amount he had already done.

"Wow. I can do like maybe 4 pull ups then I collapse." Lydia said laughing. Her and Stiles were incredibly close now. Since summer they had snuck into each other's rooms practically every full moon for "safety" but they both just knew it was so they could have a sleepover and hangout even more.

"Well I currently feel like I'm going through that transition thing Captain America did. OH MY GOD THE PAIN." Lydia full out laughed at that not even trying to hide it.

"Yeah but think of it this way," Lydia started using her knowledge of Stile's favourite movie, "He gets Peggy. And he's totally smitten with her. HEY! Maybe you'll meet your Peggy tonight, kiss at midnight under the stars. Sweep her of her feet." Lydia joked. But she very secretly didn't want him too. Since the kiss on Christmas Eve she didn't actually know where they stood. Were they just friends or were they something more?

"Ha ha that's hilarious Lydia." She didn't need to be there to see the sarcastic look on his face.

"No but seriously, is there anybody going that you plan on kissing at midnight?" Lydia tried to ask casually trying not to let the worry creep into her voice. She knew Stiles well enough to know that if he was talking about her he wouldn't say anything but if he wasn't he would tell her everything.

"Na. I think I'll just go solo, big Shocker right?" Stiles replied quickly causing Lydia to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay, cool." Lydia said trying not to sound to happy. She definitely had feelings for Stiles but she would never admit it. She hadn't felt this way about anybody before. Not even with Jackson. Whether she was going to act on these feelings she had no idea.

"I'm going to have to go because it's getting really hard for me to talk. I'm on 83 now." Stiles said quickly. Lydia could hear his breath dwindling and decided it was cruel to make him keep talking to her.

"Okay. I will see you at 9pm sharp. Wear something pretty!" She joked down the phone to him then hung up. She threw back the covers and padded over to the window. Only 14 more hours until this endless year finally actually ended.

The doorbell first started ringing at 9pm sharp and Lydia eventually just left the door open so she could stop opening it. Even though it was freezing outside practically the whole of the Junior class were by her pool, dancing, drinking and getting way too friendly with each other.

Lydia chosen outfit consisted of a simple short black dress with sparkles on the top then it floated out o her mid-thigh. To keep her upper body warm she had chucked a ¾ sleeve denim jacket over it.

"So are you going to kiss Stiles at midnight?" Allison suddenly asked from beside her where she definitely wasn't a few seconds ago.

"Jesus Allison, how the hell did you do that?!" Lydia said trying to move the conversation away from that question.

"I have super powers." Allison said giggling. She was obviously drunk. This meant she was staying the night because her dad flipped if she ever came home with even a slight hint of alcohol on her breath.

"So I'm assuming you're staying over tonight?" Lydia asked exchanging the drink in her hand with an un-opened bottle of water.

"Oh! What a great idea we can have a slumber party!" Allison said jumping up and down beside her. "Oh look Scott's here. Bye!" Allison said excitedly running off.

"MAKE GOOD CHOICES!" Lydia shouted after her. She looked around from where Scott was standing with Allison to try and find Stiles because if Scott had arrived that meant Stiles had.

"Who you looking for?" Stiles suddenly whispered in her ear from right behind her.

"Jesus Christ! What is it with people and sneaking up on me tonight?!" She turned around and playfully hit him on his arm.

"Ow." Stiles moaned rubbing his arms. "Doing a 100 pull ups has its down sides." He said laughing.

"To be honest I am relatively surprised that you were able to do them all." Lydia said taking a sip from her water.

"Well that makes 2 of us. Hey can I have a bottle of water?" Stiles asked following Lydia into the kitchen. She reached into the fridge and threw Stiles one. "Ah last time we were in here throwing stuff at each other I believe it was the brownies?" Stiles said laughing at the fond memory.

"No. It was Christmas dumbass. We were throwing the Malteasers at each other." Lydia said laughing.

"Oh god you were right! That was when we ki-", Stiles awkwardly stopped mid-sentence to clear his throat.

"Anyway," Lydia said brightly to try and clear the awkwardness. "You wanna go dance? I mean we're properly good at the Waltz now." Lydia said joking. Her and stiles had once spent an entire day watching Youtube videos so that they knew how to do it.

"Well I think we should dance but we don't want to show off our sweet dance moves and make everybody insanely jealous so maybe we shouldn't waltz..." Stiles said laughing.

"Deal."

Lydia sat down on the steps outside her house. She pulled out her phone and saw that there were 5 minutes until 2014 started. Her high heels lay discarded beside her and she rubbed her incredibly saw feet. She personally blamed Stiles because once he got started dancing he didn't let up.

"Speak of the devil, hello Stiles," She said smiling as he came and sat next to her. She couldn't help but think how much better looking he looked tonight. He wore his usual blue plaid shirt but had it buttoned up without a t-shirt under it, he wore skinny jeans and his faded baseball boots and had the knitted beanie on that Lydia had given him for Christmas.

"Hello chum." He said nudging her, "Champers?" he asked offering her the bottle.

"Oh Gimme!" Lydia said quickly taking the bottle and sipping some. She remembered in a book she loved that in Europe they thought that you were drinking the stars when you drank champagne.

"So what are you doing out here?" Stiles said breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Oh um Allison and Scott's tonsil tennis had become too much for my eyes. It's the only thing I see now when I close my eyes." Lydia said joking. But in reality she just didn't want to see Stiles hooking up with another girl.

"Ah preach it sister," Stiles replied jokingly.

**3 minutes until midnight.**

"So why aren't you inside trying to find someone to smooch?" Lydia asked in what she thought was a nonchalant way.

"Because there was no one there I wanted to smooch." Stiles said blatantly as if Lydia was suggesting something stupid.

"Oh." Lydia said quietly. Maybe things had changed between them. Maybe by the time she had started liking him he had stopped liking her...

**2 minutes to go.**

She could feel stiles looking over at her. She tried to act like nothing was bothering her which was actually surprisingly hard.

"Because," Stiles started again looking directly at Lydia, "the girl I want to kiss is out here not back there..."

**1 minute to go.**

"You mean that?" Lydia asked shyly looking up at Stiles who was smiling down at her.

"Of course I do you dork. How could you not get that? I've liked you since third grade so of course I was going to want to kiss you at midnight!" Stiles said gently as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Lydia's ear. "The real question is though; do you want to kiss me?" Stiles said quietly.

**30 seconds to go.**

"I just don't want to lose this. But of course I do. I have ever since Christmas but we never talked about it and I thought that you had stopped liking me!" Lydia said shyly as she inched closer to Stiles.

**10 seconds to go.**

"10" Stiles said quietly.

"9" Lydia followed

"8"

"7"

"6" Stiles continued quietly as he started to lean in and Lydia's stomach erupted into butterflies.

"5" Lydia barely whispered as she closed her eyes.

"4"

"3"

"2" Stiles' lips were mere millimetres away from Lydia's.

"1" She whispered and she immediately closed the distance between them.

The kiss wasn't a passionate kiss of longing and desire but a short sweet one under the stars that left Lydia speechless for the rest of the night. Maybe New Years wasn't so bad after all.

**Reviews are very much appreciated! And these are in no particular order just whatever i feel like doing so I will probably be back to the summer ones tomorrow.**


	5. Blame It on September

Blame it on September.

"I can't believe we're going back to school on Wednesday," Lydia sighed.

"I know right, back to boring old normal stuff. Eurgh." Stiles replied from the other side of his jeep.

"It's totally going to suck. I'm going to have to start making a proper effort with my face again." Lydia moaned.

"What?" Stiles said laughing as he looked over at her, "I think you look lovely right now!" He genuinely did though. Tonight she was wearing a short sleeved white lace dress with a denim waistcoat over it and her faded ankle boots that he noticed she wore whenever she wasn't wearing high heels. As for her face he thought she looked much more beautiful when she down played on the make-up and left her hair in natural waves.

"Yeah right," Lydia said sighing. "Anyway, where are we even headed we've been driving for nearly an hour and a half now." Lydia said, not that she minded, she found it nice driving along the sea front at night with the windows down and Stiles' IPod playing some indie bands she liked.

"We're almost there now I pinky promise," Stiles said turning off the coastal road and going up a slight hill, "besides you look rather comfy over there." He said chuckling.

"Well I am. Since we cleaned your car out in July it's actually pretty cool." Lydia replied not bothering to remove her feet from the dash board in front of her.

"See! It is a cool car! Any way what did you tell Allison you were doing tonight?" Stiles asked. He and Lydia hadn't kept their friendship secret as such they just didn't want anybody else knowing about it. But since Scott and Allison had come back it was getting increasingly hard to come up with new lies as to why they weren't available to hang out.

"Oh I am "Ill" although I had to fake puking up to really sell it this time." Lydia said with a laugh.

"Oh cool, well I'm "grounded" for getting in past curfew last night." If Stiles had told Lydia that she would have totally called him out on his bullshit since she knew Stiles had no curfew as long as he told his Dad who he was with.

"So you're dad knows you're hanging out with me again tonight?" Lydia asked as they climbed higher up the cliff.

"Yeah. He keeps saying we're dating which is awkward..." Stiles said in what he hoped were a convincing manner. Because the way his Dad put it he was basically Lydia's boyfriend without the benefits.

"I know right?" Lydia said laughing, "My Mum said she's glad to see me dating such a nice young man and I just don't have the heart to tell her the truth."

"Aha" Stiles said half-heartedly. "Anyway, we are here."

"And where is here exactly?" Lydia asked sceptically. They were in line behind 7 or so other cars with a toll booth or something coming up next to stiles. She watched him grab $10 off the dashboard and hand it to the lady before they drove in. Lydia was really confused as he drove into a space and smiled at her.

"Guess." He said excitedly bobbing up and down.

"A car park?" Lydia surveyed their surroundings, there were a hundred and so other cars all facing towards a blank screen, behind them sat the ocean and to their far right sat a candyfloss stall whilst to their far left sat an old park also facing towards the screen. "Oh my god Stiles you didn't?!" Lydia said excitedly.

"Yes Lydia Martin. Why Yes I did. I found a drive in movie theatre. We have officially completed our summer quest." He said still bobbing up and down. "Anyway let's go!" he said getting out of the jeep.

"Go where?" Lydia said following him.

Stiles hoisted his self up onto the bonnet of the jeep and lay backwards so that they had a perfect view of the stars and the screen. "You coming?" he asked sitting back up.

"I have no upper body strength. How the hell am I meant to get up there?" Lydia asked. She watched Stiles slide off the Jeep and hit the ground with a small thump causing the dust from the ground to fly up a little.

"Hold on." Stiles said as he picked her up with so much ease it surprised Lydia. He gently rested her on the edge and then jumped back up to join her as they both lay back.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Lydia asked from beside him.

"Oh just you wait." He said chuckling. "Also do you want tome candy floss because I really do?"

"Oh yeah!" Lydia said as she started to slide down.

"Hold up. Let me get it, save us the trouble." He said as he slid off and walked over to the small stall.

Lydia lay back and did a tiny happy dance, she couldn't believe it. She and Stiles had completed all 27 things on her bucket list. It still hurt her to think about Jackson but it was no way near as bad as the first night their "quest" as Stiles called it. Lydia quickly pulled out her phone and took a few pictures of the ocean and stars and the old time screen in front of her.

"Taking selfies are we?" Stiles said as he handed her the sugary goods.

"Not without you. Get in here dork." Lydia said as Stiles got back on the hood. They took at least 20 goofy pictures of themselves before the movie started, from smiles to eventually Lydia playfully kissing Stiles on the cheek causing him to blush.

"The movie should be starting in, 5,4,3,2,1" Stiles counted down and he got it spot on.

"NO WAY." Lydia said as she saw what was coming on screen.

"YES WAY." Stiles replied with a smile

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Lydia said grabbing his arm and it was her turn to jump up and down as the opening of 'the Notebook' came on.

"I know. It was something I was born with." Stiles said as he took some candyfloss.

Half way through the movie Lydia and Stiles found themselves sitting on the swings instead of on the car. Stiles found his self really not wanting this summer to end. He didn't want to go back to school in a few days acting like he and Lydia weren't best friends and that he was just some love sick puppy following her around. Stiles had gotten to know her so well that he didn't think he could just forget.

"Do we have to act like we aren't friends when we go back to school?" Lydia asked from beside him.

"Please No." Stiles said way too quickly, "I mean no. I like are dynamic now." He said lightly nudging her.

"Good. Okay." Lydia said contently from beside him. "So how we gonna explain this to everyone?"

"Well Lyd," Stiles started but couldn't think of anything.

"I mean we could tell them the truth?" Lydia said shrugging but they both knew that wasn't an option. They liked having their own little secret. Especially Lydia after she'd been kept in the dark so long about the whole werewolf thing.

"We could say we both got so bored we wanted company? I mean that's kind of the truth." Stiles asked.

"We could tell them that we ran into each other and just started hanging out?" Lydia said, "I mean that's the best we have. We just don't tell them that we were actually meeting up when we blew them off."

"We're referring to Scallison right?" Stiles asked using their couple name him and Lydia had come up with a few weeks back.

"Yep."

"Then that would totally work, I mean Scott isn't the brightest guy I know even though I love him and everything and Allison will just think I pestered you. Win win situation." Stiles said high fiving Lydia.

"Good. Now hush. We're missing the movie."

"We should do this again." Lydia said yawning as they drove back home. It was coming up to 2am since on the way home they decided they wanted to lark around on the beach.

"Well we always have Friday night." Stiles said suggesting, "They're showing Grease. We could totally duet to Summer Lovin'" he joked.

"Awesome." Lydia said as her eyes started to close, she couldn't help it, the warmth from Stiles' hoodie around her and the gentle hum of music and the engine was like a lullaby singing her to sleep. "It's a date." She said before she went to sleep. And this time Lydia didn't actually mind if it was a date.

**I hope you liked that! Please review and follow that would be really nice and make my day! Also the Stilinski family feels from last night's episode. I was practically screaming at my laptop. Damn you Miss Blake. Damn You.**


	6. Everybody Hurts

**I would like to clarify that I'm English so I have no idea how the whole timetable thing goes down in the States so I'm just going from what I read in books.**

Everybody Hurts

"Allison, why would you even say that? I put up with all of your shit over the past year, I forgave you even after you kept me in the dark and let me think I was going crazy and now when I need you the most you can't even let me speak because of some stupid love triangle between you, Scott and Isaac. Well Boohoo it must be so hard having nice guys who care about you be all over you. You haven't looked me in the eye for a week now, you know that right? You've barely spoken to me for 3 days and when I phone you because I need you your too busy with your own pathetic boy troubles to help me and I don't know what I should do and I'm so scared but you don't even care at the moment do you. Because the reason I phoned is that my Dad is ill. Really Ill. So screw you Miss Perfect. Screw you." Lydia shouted down the phone to try and cover up her tears. She hung up after that and threw her phone across the room.

"Scott frankly I don't care. I don't care that you and Allison are having yet again more troubles. You know what? Why don't you go get advice from your new best friend Isaac because lately it seems you two are joined at the hip. Yeah it sucks that Allison may not like you but you realise that she is the only thing you talk to me about at the moment. So you and Isaac can go skip around in some corn fields and poop magical werewolf rainbows together and cook Bambi in your special little Werewolf ovens because I don't give a shit. You know how shit I feel at the moment especially with Friday coming up but I don't care at the moment. Have a good night." Stiles ranted down the phone before flopping back on his bed. The rain outside was soothing to his anger. He looked at the clock that read quarter to 11. He knew he should do something to soothe his anger before he did something stupid but he just couldn't. He felt so shitty lately.

He was awoken out of his little rainstorm to the ringtone he set to Lydia's caller ID. "What's up Lyd?" Stiles asked down the phone trying not to let the bitterness come through.

"C-c-an you come over?" Lydia asked quietly with lots of sniffling and the sound of a small sob.

"Jesus, are you okay?" I'll be there in 10." He said as he raced out the door and to his jeep. His Dad wouldn't be home until at least 2 so as long as he was back before that he was fine.

Lydia knew she looked a mess. She had on her navy tracksuit and an old, faded pink t-shirt which was so well used it had small holes in; her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail and she knew she had been doing ugly crying. Her Mum had been called away on a wok job leaving her to deal with the news by herself. She was startled out of her depresising thoughts by the frantic knocking on her door and quickly opened it to see Stiles there looking incredibly worried.

"Come in," she said quietly as she ushered him inside out of the rain.

"Are you okay? Did somebody hurt you? Do you need me to phone anyo-", Stiles started but before he could finish Lydia ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. She quickly felt his arms go around her back with one hand holding her and the other rubbing circles into her back.

"I'm sorry for phoning you," Lydia eventually got out, "It's just Allison's being a really crap best friend at the moment." She sniffled from his shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Stiles started but stopped his self, "sorry not about me, please carry on" he said pulling away and holding her so he could actually see her.

"It's just... well, Dad's really ill. Like really ill and she only wanted to talk about Scott and Isaac and argh. It's so annoying and I only just found out and I'm all alone and I hate being alone." And suddenly she found herself sobbing into Stiles' shoulder again.

"Hey, shhhh. I'm here now, Okay? And I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

"How come you know so much about all this stuff?" Lydia sniffled from beside Stiles. They were lying on her bed in the dark; the only light was a soft glow coming from the fairy lights in her room.

"Oh well. Mum had the same thing but the doctors caught it way too late." Stiles said quietly from beside her. "She got diagnosed on Monday and was gone by Saturday".

"Oh my god." Lydia replied equally as quiet. The only other noise apart from the 2 teens being the rain.

"Yeah... this week has been really sucky. Especially since Scott forgot all about it." He continued. Stiles was well aware of how close him and Lydia actually were but ignored that thought for the moment.

"Wait, is Friday the date that sh-" Lydia started but Stiles cut in.

"Yep. And Scott forgot and has been all over me about how sad I am and I want to punch him for being so dense but I can't."

"I know." Lydia said gently. "But we'll get through this together"

"Yeah. Do you want me to go yet?" stiles asked from beside her. He'd been there for nearly an hour comforting her and explaining what was going to happen.

"No. Definitely not." Lydia said as she took up the courage to gently take Stiles hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good. I didn't particularly want to leave. You're bedroom is incredibly cosy. Not that I mean like I wanna stay here for you know bow chicka wowwow stuff just that it's nice and peaceful." Stiles managed to stammer out. He heard Lydia laugh softly beside him so he guessed his embarrassment was worth it. "My room's all cluttered; it's as if it's an accurate representation of my mind. I want to change it but I just can't see the point at the moment. Mum always wanted me to, she hated that Snowboarder on my wall and now I do too." He said softly.

Lydia felt numb She didn't really know how she felt actually. It was as if this numbness had overcome her. But of one good thing had come out of tonight she guessed that her and Stiles were actually incredibly close friends. She thought this because it was the first time she'd ever heard him talk about her.

"Thanks Stiles." Lydia said as she broke the silence.

"For what?"

"Making me feel better and telling me to hold on."

"Yeah well you would have done the same for me." Stiles said casually.

"Yeah but I really needed someone. I thought I was going to let myself go but you saved me. But when everything goes wrong from now on I know I'll have you." She said honestly.

"Well you're welcome. But you know everybody is allowed to hurt once in a while. Don't give up. Especially not on your Dad or me. Deal?" Stiles replied giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"As long as you promise to phone me next time you're hurting. Deal?" she said.

"Deal."

And maybe Lydia did think she'd had enough of this life but as long as she had Stiles she knew she could never be alone.


	7. Heroes

**This is set right after 'Everybody Hurts'**

Heroes

Stiles had been avoiding Scott all day. Frankly he was avoiding everyone but especially Scott and Isaac. It had gotten worse really, now Stiles felt like he was really losing him. He blamed Derek, if Derek hadn't of kicked Isaac out then Isaac wouldn't have moved in with Scott. Therefore Scott and Isaac wouldn't have an exclusive Werewolf club.

"Stiles, what you said last night, we-", Scott had started to say for the 3rd time today as they headed to lunch.

"Not bothered at the moment. Look I'll sit with you at lunch and we can talk." Stiles said as he walked away. Frankly he was bothered but he was also cranky. He had gotten to sleep at 3 last night and he had just had a Chemistry test that he knew he aced but still, it was a chemistry test.

"Finally! At least you're acting your age now!" Scott shouted from behind him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stiles shouted back.

"Dude is everything okay?" Isaac suddenly asked appearing from behind Scott.

"OH MY GOD ISAAC. Don't you EVER get out of Scott's ass?" Stiles said as he walked into lunch.

He looked around him and saw Lydia and Allison bickering in the lunch queue. He went up to get his food and the next time he looked up he saw Allison sitting with Isaac and Scott. Well he wasn't sitting with Scott now. He then noticed that Lydia was sitting by herself immersed in what seemed to be her latest mathematical read. He quickly walked over and sat with her ignoring the pissed of looks he got from both Scott and Allison.

"Oh chips." Lydia said not even looking up as she took a few of Stiles' plate. "I can feel them looking at us. Are they looking at us?" She asked as she turned over a page.

"Yup." Stiles said sighing.

"Thanks for last night." She said looking up. She quickly gave his hand a squeeze before taking more chips.

"You're welcome. By the way you realise their eyes just got so big it made the TARDIS look small right." Stiles said looking pointedly at them so they all looked away.

"You and your Doctor Who. And yeah I gathered." Lydia said putting her textbook away. "So how are things going with Scotty boy over there?" She asked resting her chin in her hands.

"Well I told him I'd eat lunch with him but then freaking Isaac appeared out of what I can only assume was Scott's ass so I came and ate with you because I like you more." Stiles sighed.

"Tell me about it. Allison's trying to tell me that it's my own fault for not telling her as soon as I phoned. I was like, "wow I'm sorry that I couldn't get my words out between all the sobs" it was ridiculous." Lydia said looking miserable.

"How are you holding up anyway?" Stiles asked and Lydia couldn't help but realise his eyes were filled with concern.

"Meh. It's just kind of hard to concentrate on Moby Dick when there's actual important stuff that doesn't involve freaking werewolves happening." She said with an equally depressed sigh. A comfortable silence settled over them for the next few minutes before Stiles broke it.

"Hey um, could you possibly cover for me tomorrow?" Stiles said quietly. He fiddled with his fork so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes.

"Sure. But why? Oh wait. That. So why do you need me to cover for you? Shouldn't you get the day off or something?" Lydia replied curiously.

"Well yeah. Also you know they're totally listening into our conversation right?" Stiles said nodding over towards the wolf pack.

"I guessed. Anyway why do you need me to cover for you?"

"Well, Dad doesn't like me going to her grave alone so we go together in the morning then he drops me off at School and I act like normal until dinner. Then at Dinner we cook her favourite meal. But I like to stay the day there and I need someone to cover for me so they don't phone my Dad." he said shrugging. "And Scott just realised what he forgot," he said as he noticed Scott get up and start to walk over. "I am going to go bunk of school now, have a good rest of the day." He quickly said to Lydia as he got up and walked away telling his self he was doing this to avoid an awkward conversation with Scott.

He quickly went to his locker to pick up the books he needed for tomorrow. He was telling his self that he was leaving early because he was mad at Scott when in reality he was leaving because his chest was getting tight and red dots were filling his vision. "Breathe Stiles." He kept telling his self as he got to his locker. He knew what was happening, it was a panic attack. He got what he needed quickly and closed his locker resting his forehead against the cool metal. It was getting increasingly harder for him to breathe and he could now barely see. He turned around so his back was against the locker and slid down it. He was briefly aware of the empty corridor and the fact that if he didn't take in more oxygen he would most likely pass out and have to have his meds adjusted. He put his head in his hands and tried to hold on through this hell just like the counsellor had said. He was briefly aware of his short, sharp, ragged breaths in the silence.

"Stiles?" he could faintly hear Lydia's voice. "Stiles!" he could hear her footstep fast approaching. "Shit. What the hell happened to you?" She said as crouched down in front of him and took his head in her hands.

"Panic attack..." he managed to wheeze out. "Need... to ... get... outside..." he continued with a heinous amount of effort.

"Okay. Right, well breathe. Come on." Lydia said as she helped him up and put her arm around his waist to support him. She quickly dragged him along to his car and managed to get him sitting on his bonnet. His breathing had sort of gone back to normal now and she managed to get him to drink her bottle of water she kept in her bag.

"Sorry." He muttered fiddling with the label on the bottle. "They haven't been happening recently so it took me by surprise."

"Well you're not the only one." Lydia said. She noticed Stiles wouldn't meet her eyes so she took his head in her hands and made him look at her. "Stiles, next time you feel one coming on you tell me. Okay? You don't just run off. You could have ended up in hospital."

"I know." He said quietly. "It's just that, well Scott used to be there for me like all the time and now it's like I have to share him and I just feel really crappy and I want to go do something like we did in Summer but we can't because we finished the list."

"Well what if I had thought of a new thing to do?" Lydia said dropping her hands and smiling. She wasn't making this up either, she had seen it in one of her other favourite movies and really wanted to try it out.

"Okay." Stiles said smiling as his normal colour returned to his face.

"Lydia, how is getting Ice cream outside of Beacon Hills part of your plan?" Stiles asked as he finished his tub. They'd driven for an hour to get here after Lydia had grabbed a blue hoodie and a denim jacket to put over her white lace dress and she had also changed her boots into her converse that she only ever wore when she knew that nobody would see her.

"We're just waiting until it gets dark enough. Plus Dad and I used to come to this town all the time so I wanted to look around and we can play Crazy Golf again so I can whoop your ass again."

4 hours and 2 crazy golf games later, Stiles and Lydia were back in the jeep.

"Dark enough yet?" Stiles asked motioning to the pitch black outside.

"Definitely. Okay so you need to head back to Beacon hills now." She said as she put her feet up on the dash.

"What?!" Stiles said outraged as he drove down the empty road.

"Yup." Lydia said smiling to herself. The jeep was dark so she knew Stiles couldn't see her face.

"What the hell Lydia?!" Stiles continued.

"Its fine Stiles, you'll understand in a few miles."

"You better hope so Martin." Stiles muttered.

"Okay," Lydia said half an hour later, "open the sun roof." She said un-strapping her seat belt and climbing into the back seat.

"What? It's like minus 4 out there." Stiles replied giving her a weird look as she got her phone out.

"Just do it. Then plug this in and just press play." She ordered giving him her phone. He followed her lead and she could see it coming up.

"Okay Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles asked worriedly as he saw her start to stand up. Once she was fully stood only half her body was in the car.

"I'm feeling infinite!" She shouted over David Bowie. Everything suddenly changed as soon as they got inside the tunnel. It was like she had turned from beautiful to breath taking. Her hair billowed out from behind her and her jacket flapped around her. He could hear her scream with happiness as she put her hands out to her sides and he could feel the joy oozing off her.

"Oh to hell with it." Stiles said as he increased the speed. As he did this gradually and he felt his self change as well. It was if all the troubles he'd been carrying around with him had been left on the other side of the tunnel and it was just him and the most spectacular girl in the world. He had never known this feeling and he threw his head back laughing. He didn't know what he was laughing at but he knew that one thing was for sure. Stiles and Lydia felt infinite. Just like the book had said. He didn't know what this feeling meant but he knew that Lydia Martin felt it too. Infinite was an unusual feeling but he definitely knew that this was what he had been wanting back all these months.

**I hope you enjoyed that and please review and favourite as it brightens my day just like I hope these brighten yours!**


	8. Nine In the Afternoon

**IMPORTANT: IF IT'S IN ITALICS AND BOLD IT'S A FLASH BACK.**

Nine in the Afternoon

"Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good  
Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world..."

Was what woke Stiles up at 9am on a Saturday. "Sup Lydia?" Stiles said as he answered his phone. He'd set that to Lydia's ringtone after she had admitted it was her favourite song.

"Have you made up with Scott yet?" Lydia demanded down the phone without as much as a good morning.

"Yeah we talked after you and I got home on Thursday."

_**Stiles got out of his car with what some people would call a skip in his step. He no longer felt so angry at everything. Soon after they got out of the tunnel he and Lydia swapped round so he got to do the standing. He was so wrapped up in his happiness he didn't even notice Scott on his porch until he stepped on him.**_

"_**Stiles, I am SO sorry. You literally have no idea. I am such a crap best friend. Mum looked like she was going to hit me when she found out I forgot." Scott said quietly as Stiles sat down next to him. "I feel so bad. I thought it was about Isaac an-"**_

"_**Well it is sort of about Isaac as well" Stiles said as he chuckled bitterly. Scott looked at him like he wanted Stiles to evolve on that comment. "It's just that for as long as I can remember it's always been us against the world you know? And well now it feels like I'm completely helpless. Like I can't do any of the stuff you guys can do. My contribution to stopping Jackson last year was to hit him with my car. And well now you and Isaac you keep going on these little Werewolf missions and we can't hang out without him being there now and well I needed you this week dude and you forgot."**_

"_**I know. And I also spoke to Isaac. He agreed that maybe well he was in my ass a bit." Scott said chuckling, "But you can't just get pissed at me because I make new friends. Like I haven't even batted an eyelash at how close you and Lydia are."**_

"_**It's awesome, by the way, being friends with Lydia. She's so freaking cool" Stiles said laughing. This is what he had missed just hanging out and acting like normal teenagers.**_

"_**I bet she is. Anyway, to make up for being an awful person I baked y-" Scott stopped once he saw Stiles' raised eyebrows, "fine, Mom baked you Snickerdoodles. Truce?" Scott finished holding up a box of the baked goods.**_

"_**Truce." Stiles replied as they did their weird ass handshake. "Now you wanna come let me beat your ass at COD?" Stiles asked as he let his self into his house.**_

"_**Hell yeah I do." Scott said following him in. And after a while they were pretty much back to normal. Well as normal as a friendship can get when one of them is a werewolf.**_

"Phew. Good." Lydia replied breaking Stiles out of his trance, "because fancy dress party at my house tonight. Be there and be dressed up."

"Lydia," Stiles started not really knowing what the hell was going on. "Why?"

"Oh it's Danny's birthday."

"Right. Fine, text me the details since I have to go and get a FREAKING COSTUME." Stiles said before he hastily hung up and got dressed.

Lydia smoothed down her pink dress and tied up her sneakers. She looked in the mirror and surveyed her handy work. Her pink skater dress looked good, especially considering the small straps instead of the normal arms, her hair was styled in a way that flattered her but didn't make it look like she had spent an hour on it and her sneakers finished the look perfectly.

"Mary Jane, sweet." Danny said once he saw her. They got past the whole "Thanks for throwing me a party" thing pretty quickly and soon everybody was there. Lydia rushed inside when she heard the doorbell ring for the billionth time that evening to see Scott dressed as a wizard and Stiles not in costume.

"Stiles." Lydia said quietly, "I thought I told you to come dressed in a costume, having glasses and styling your hair a bit different is not a costume."

"I am in costume thou- Oh god. Are you Mary Jane?" Stiles said suddenly reddening.

"I'm going to find Danny." Scott said laughing as he ran off inside.

"Yes." Lydia said looking at him strangely.

"Shit." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"What? Why would I being Mary Jane have anything to do with your costume?" Lydia asked eyeing Stiles up and down and then it clicked. "No." Lydia said sternly. "You are not Peter Parker."

"Well... technically I'm Spiderman." Stiles said unbuttoning his checked shirt to reveal a Spiderman suit underneath it. "But I'm incognito. SO I may look and BE Peter Parker but on the inside I am Spiderman." Stiles said suppressing a smile at Lydia's outraged face.

"That makes no sense."

"I know."

"Go change out of being Peter Parker. We can't be Peter and Mary people will think we're dating." Lydia said tightly.

"And why is that such a big deal?" Stiles said looking hurt.

"Oh my god, no Stiles you can't do the face that's not fair!" Lydia whined as Stiles' face shifted into Puppy mode. It was like Lydia couldn't say no to his big brown eyes and he just looked so sad it made her feel so mean.

"What? This face?" Stiles asked pretending to be innocent as he made his puppy face more exaggerated.

"No... fine. You can stay as Peter Parker." Lydia said letting him in. His face immediately went back to normal and before he lost the courage he quickly kissed her on the cheek before running away to go party.

"Thanks for helping me clean up." Lydia said from beside Stiles on the couch, it was 4am and they'd only just finished tidying. He had told his Dad he was crashing at Scott's so Stiles didn't have to be home for a while.

"Welcome." Stiles said in an equally tired voice.

"You know. You looked really cute tonight." Lydia said with a small slur. Great, Stiles thought sarcastically, she was drunk. She suddenly rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah well so did you." Stiles said smiling at her beside him.

"No. You looked really cute though, like I wanted to make out with you cute. I was really jealous when slutty Amy started dancing with you." Lydia said quietly from beside him, the slur was definitely there. Her eyelids were slowly closing and Stiles was getting increasingly more curious with each second that went by which made him feel incredibly guilty.

"And why were you jealous?" he asked as he pulled the blanket from behind him and stood up. Lydia, who had been resting on Stiles, gently fell on to the cushion he had replaced his self with.

"Because dumbo, I like you. Like I like like you. I like you more than Aiden." She said as Stiles put the blanket over her small body.

"Well Lydia," Stiles said as he tried really hard not to start doing a happy dance because, as he kept reminding his self, she was drunk and did not know what the hell she was saying, "You won't remember this in the morning but I really like you too." Stiles said squatting admitted as he gently stroked her hair.

"Well you should just ask me out then." Lydia said as her eyes stayed closed.

"Maybe I will, but I am going to wait until you, Madame, are sober." Stiles said standing up to go get her a glass of water and some ibuprofen and out it on the table in front of her.

"Okay." She whispered, "But don't wait too long."

"I'll try." Stiles whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead. He heard her breathing slow and he knew that she was asleep.

He quietly let his self out and headed home where he would sneak through his window. As he was walking home Stiles thought that there must have been some truth to what Lydia had said. Maybe only a little but she must be accepting him more now. The next time Stiles saw Lydia she looked shyer than usual. Maybe she did like him after all.

**SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT I JUST HAVE TO BE UP AT LIKE 6AM TOMORROW AND IT'S CURRENTLY MIDNIGHT.**

**Okay so even though I enjoy writing these I also enjoy getting reviews with constructive and I note CONSTRUCTIVE, criticism. So please can you review these. PLEASE**


	9. Alien Like You

**Hello! Thank you for the wonderful reviews people, feel free to keep them coming. Anyway this is my all time favourite song now so you should listen to it if you want to have an eargasm and so that you find a really adorable song.**

Alien Like You

Since last year Stiles had been having nightmares. Not waking up after punching mirror nightmares, but enough to wake him up in a cold sweat or on the worst nights crying. They were always about bad things and they always made Stiles hate going to sleep.

Stiles closed his chemistry textbook and quietly hit his head against his desk several times in a row at the thought of the oncoming drowsiness. He looked at the clock and saw the hour hand slowly creeping towards midnight. He had made sure his Dad was soundly asleep before he picked up his PJ bottoms and headed for the shower. Normally his Dad would be out on duty tonight but Stiles had come up with some shitty excuse so he could stay home and be safe away from the full moon. He quickly washed his hair and his body then jumped right back out to minimise the noise level. He quickly towelled his hair dry and pulled on his boxers and his checked PJ bottoms. He quickly padded back through the house and quietly shut the door to his bedroom.

"Sup Stiles." Lydia said from his bed as if it were a completely normal place for her to be.

"JESUS CHRIST." Stiles exclaimed clutching his chest and falling back against the door.

"No, I'm Lydia." She said closing Stiles' chemistry book.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Stiles whisper screamed at Lydia.

"Well, I was home alone and it's a full moon and you know... I like living."

"Ok fair enough. BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST PHONE AHEAD LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!" Stiles continued.

"Why because you look so normal now?" Lydia said looking pointedly at Stiles bare chest and crazy hair.

"Oh right." Stiles said far more casually than he would have a year ago as he picked up a navy t-shirt and put it on and quickly smoothing down his hair. Lydia had to admit she was a little surprised at the beginning of what looked like abs on Stiles' body but she quickly put the idea out of her head. "Anyway..." Stiles said awkwardly standing in the middle of his own room. He only just noticed that Lydia was wearing her own PJs; A baggy grey t-shirt, her navy hoodie and some red and white checked PJ shorts.

"You can sit down, it is your room." Lydia said as she shuffled around on his bed so her back was against the wall. Stiles came and joined her.

"So..." Stiles said awkwardly. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Nah I'm fine," Lydia said pulling a bottle of water out of her bag, "but thanks though."

"Lydia, why is that bag so big?"

"Oh. I came prepared," Lydia said fully unzipping her pink bag, "I have my laptop, my headphone splitters, DVDs, a flash light, Wolfsbane and a knife." Lydia said casually as she pulled her laptop out of her bag.

"What." Stiles managed to splutter out, "You have a knife?"

"Yep." Lydia said innocently pulling out a 20 cm long kitchen knife.

"I don't even want to know." He said rubbing his temples as Lydia put the knife away.

"Anyway," Lydia said opening her Mac, "I want you to listen to this song I found, it's super amazing."

"This is awesome," Stiles said after a minute, "who sings it?"

"This band called The Pigott Brothers," Lydia said putting the song on a low volume and repeat then putting the laptop at the other end of the bed.

"I like this," Stiles said after a while of them talking about mindless things and watching several Scrubs episodes, "being proper teenagers again. Sometimes I miss being a total loser and not having to worry about all this shit going on around us."

"Tell me about it. I'm glad I can talk to someone about it though. I thought I was going to have to go to a mental Hospital last year but now I have you. I'm glad I let you in." Lydia said quietly.

"Lydia?"

"Yes Stiles?"

"If all this wasn't happening, would we still be friends?"

"I would hope so. I'd hope that I had gotten over myself to realise that you and I are alike" She said quietly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Just, we have so many secrets between us that nobody would believe if we told them and I like being in this weird life as long as you're by my side." Stiles admitted.

"I know. I feel the same. I feel like we're broken though sometimes. Like we've witnessed more death than anybody and I wake up in the middle of the night and I always think "Wow I'm glad I have Stiles" because you make everything so much easier."

"What do you mean broken?" Stiles asked turning to look at her.

"Just in general, like we can't let anybody know our secrets because they think we were of _Supernatural,_ but I'm glad I'm no longer by myself, I finally feel like those days are gone." Lydia said turning to look at Stiles.

"Well if I understand what you're saying correctly, I'm glad I have you too. I'm glad that we're in this together." He said quietly.

"Stiles?" Lydia said after a few minutes of comfortable silence

"mmm."

"Kiss me."

"What?" Stiles said surprised and needing to hear what she had just said again.

"Kiss me."

"I mean I would love to, believe me. But why now?" Stiles asked looking at her.

"Because I'm lucky."

"Pardon?" Stiles asked still confused.

"I'm lucky to have you. I'm really lucky to have you and I don't want to lose you." She said quietly. Stiles brushed a loose piece of her out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He then left his hand cradling her cheek.

"Lydia, it's late. Do you even know what you're saying?" Stiles asked kindly.

"Yes, I do. I want you to kiss me. I don't want to feel alone anymore and I worked out I only ever feel alone when I'm not with you, I feel like I'm a million miles away from home when I'm not with you and when I am with you everything seems to go into focus." She said quietly, her cheeks glowing red.

"Lydia, it's 3 in the morning..."

"So?"

"I don't want to take advantage you." Stiles said slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Why are you always so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve the world Lydia Martin and I don't think anybody has ever told you that." Stiles said genuinely. And that's when she started crying, it was very soft but she knew why. She had never had anybody take care of her the way Stiles did. Stiles took care of her because he wanted to, not because he wanted anything out of it, he did it because he was a nice person. "Hey, shhhhh," He said sweetly cupping her face with both of his hands wiping away any tears that fell. "You deserve the moon and more."

"But I don't deserve you."

"No Lydia," Stiles said looking her right in the eye, "You deserve me. Okay? I am not that special, believe me."

"Yes you are. You're the most brilliant person I've ever met, I know we argue a lot but you've been the only one to care about me continuously."

"I was only repaying the favour." He said with a small smile. "You should probably get some sleep now so you don't say anything you'll regret in the morning."

"Okay." Lydia sighed closing her eyes and laying down next to Stiles. He put his arm around her and she tucked her head into the space between his neck and his shoulder.

"Night Lydia." Stiles said quietly as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Stiles."

And for the first time in months, Stiles slept without a single bad thought creeping into his dreams. Maybe Lydia was a lucky, not for having him, but for the fact that they had each other.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and if you want any specific oneshots just let me know! **


	10. Promise the Stars

Promise The Stars

"Hey Stilinski," Lydia replied casually picking up on the 1st ring.

"Hello wonderful Girlfriend," Stiles said as he shut down his computer and picked up his shoes. He loved calling her his girlfriend so much. They'd only been dating for 2 months but he was happier than he'd ever been before and so was Lydia.

"Oh I like that." Lydia replied laughing.

"So, I phoned because I am picking you up in 15 minutes," Stiles said as he laced up one baseball boot.

"Okay. Where are we going?" She asked as Stiles could start to hear her move around.

"It's a surprise but wrap up really warm." Stiles urged as he picked up the map he had printed off.

"Okay, warm. I can do warm."

"But I mean regular person warm with like actual layers."

"Stiles, I know." Lydia said smiling, as much as they argued she knew it was because he cared so much.

"Okay. Good. I'll be at yours in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"We're doing it again." Stiles said laughing as he picked up the book Lydia had gotten him once she had found out he had never read The Fault in Our Stars.

"I know." Lydia said laughing.

"Okay, bye." Stiles said hanging up and putting the book (that he had cried way too much at by the way) back down.

15 minutes later Stiles got out of his jeep wearing 2 hoodies, a checked overcoat, fingerless gloves and his baseball boots under his skinny jeans. He knocked on Lydia's front door then quickly pulled on his beanie.

"Why hello good sir." Lydia said as she did a little curtsy. She was wearing her grey jacket with her own hoodie on underneath, her black skinny jeans tucked into some socks that showed only slightly under her comfy ankle boots. She also had her own beanie and gloves on.

"Well you look adorable." Stiles said as she closed her door and he lightly kissed her on the lips. Lydia would never admit it but whenever Stiles kissed her she got butterflies.

"Well you don't look to shabby yourself." She replied as they got into the jeep. "So can I know where we're going yet?" Lydia asked as she adopted her usual position of putting her feet on the dash.

"Nope. But I would like to clarify this now. I do not plan on murdering you." Stiles said as he reversed out of her drive way.

"Well that's comforting." Lydia said sarcastically as she hit her boyfriends shoulder.

"Geez, Allison's really been teaching you to punch." Stiles muttered rubbing his arm.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Lydia said smiling as she leaned over and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"Well I forgive you _now_." Stiles said laughing.

"Good. Hey you know what sucks?" Lydia suddenly asked.

"Vacuums? Black holes?" Stiles said laughing at his own joke.

"Witty, but no. What really annoys me is that you can hardly ever see the stars here." Lydia said as she looked up at the sky.

"I know it's a real shame." Stiles replied trying really hard not to smile.

"Okay, we've been driving for like an hour now." Lydia complained as she saw the clock approaching 10 pm. It was a Friday so they didn't have to worry about school tomorrow but she liked knowing when and where she was getting places.

"Lyd, you should know me well enough by now to know that most of our epic adventures take a while to drive to." Stiles said as he pulled into the parking lot. "But we are here now."

"In a grubby parking lot?" Lydia said raising her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"No dumbo, we have to walk for a few minutes." Stiles said grabbing his rucksack from the backseat and getting out. He opened the door for Lydia then took her hand as they started walking.

"Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to a beach in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise Lydia." Stiles said as they reached the sand. There was no civilisation around them just endless sand, sea and stars.

"Stiles," Lydia said smiling, "Look up." And Stiles did fully knowing what he would see. The black sky was lit up by millions of stars, you could even see the faint outline of the milky way. "Stiles... this is beautiful." Lydia said squeezing his hand.

"Well I think you're beautiful." Stiles said smiling as he kissed her nose. He pulled of the rucksack and bought out a blanket for them to lie on and a flask of hot chocolate.

"You're so cheesy." Lydia said laughing as they flopped on to the rug next to each other. They interlocked fingers and looked up at the sky.

"I know. But it gets better." Stiles said barely containing his smile.

"How? This is already perf- HOLY SHIT WAS THAT A SHOOTING STAR." Lydia said breaking off mid sentence.

"Uh-huh." Stiles said laughing. As 5 more followed as they whizzed across the sky. "Make a wish."

"I already have everything I want." Lydia said as she kissed Stiles on the lips and then lay back down. "This is amazing." Lydia said breathlessly as they continued to watch the sky light up.

"I know I said you deserve the moon and more. So Lydia Martin, I promised I would give you stars and here they are. Along with whole other galaxies." Stiles said gleefully.

"Well Stiles there's only one thing we're missing."

"Oh god. What is it?" Stiles suddenly asked in a panic.

"We need to dance."

"What."

"Dance with me Stilinksi." Lydia said as she stood up and offered him a gloved hand.

"Whatever you say Martin." Stiles said as he took her hand.

They started off by slow dancing, Lydia resting her head on his shoulder as his arms kept her safe. But then the happier they got the crazier they got.

"Okay Lydia. We can totally do this." Stiles said readying his self. Lydia had made him watch Dirty Dancing last weekend and they were determined to try and do the lift.

"I mean if we believe it hard enough it could totally work." Lydia said reasoning with herself. "Oh what the hell." She said as she ran towards Stiles screaming with terror but also happiness.

"oh Crap." Stiles said as he got Lydia halfway up before his arms decided to take on a mind of their own and they both fell down. Well Stiles hit the floor and Lydia landed on Stiles. They were both in hysterics as Lydia rolled off Stiles.

"Well that could have gone better I suppose." Stiles said after they had regained composure but that set them off again.

They watched the rest of the meteor shower in silence with the occasional giggle at how stupid they had just been. And when they were walking back to the car and Lydia had complained at her feet being so cold they hurt Stiles happily gave her a piggy back. Lydia had never been with a boy like Stiles before but she sure as hell hoped she would stay with him for a while. 


	11. Cover Girl

Cover Girl

"You don't think Allison will be mad I came do you?" Scott asked anxiously from beside Stiles as his jeep pulled up into Lydia's drive way. It was mid September and Lydia had invited them over to use her pool whilst it was still warm enough.

"Dude, it's going to be fine." Stiles said trying to calm his friend as they got out of the car and headed for the door.

"Well it's fine for you." Scott said as Stiles knocked on the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles said as Lydia opened the door. Her hair was tied into a messy high ponytail and she had on what appeared to be one of Stiles t-shirts he must have left at hers from one of their summer adventures.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Lydia asked as she led them through the house into the backyard where the pool was.

"Lydia, is that Stiles' t-shirt?" Scott asked with a smug expression on his face as he completely ignored Lydia's question.

"Oh, yeah." Lydia said casually as she walked over to Allison and Isaac who were in the pool. It was just the 5 of them this time.

"So, still nothing going on between you?" Scott asked with a smirk as he stripped of his top and jumped into the pool.

Stiles sat down and dangled his legs into the pool as he watched Allison, Isaac and Scott have water fights. He had never really felt self conscious about his skinny physique before but now he didn't want to take his top off with all the abs around him. He'd never really cared about it until now. He looked up and noticed that Lydia was absent.

"I'm going to go find Lydia." Stiles said as he got up and headed towards the house. "Lydia?" Stiles shouted out. "Lyd? It's only me."

"Go away Stiles." Lydia sniffled from her bedroom. Why did he have to care so much. Why couldn't he just let her wallow in her misery?

"Lydia," Stiles said knocking on her door, "Can you let me in?"

"No. I'm being stupid, don't worry about it." Lydia said from her bed where she was hugging her pillow and sitting cross legged.

"Well if it's nothing then can't I come in?" Stiles said gently from the other side of the door.

"Because... because I don't want you seeing me like this." Lydia said as the tears welled up again.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked with concern from the other side of the door.

"Looking all... fat." Lydia sobbed from her room. She hadn't really known what had come over her, she had always be so confident with her curves but seeing Allison in a bikini today just set something of inside her. She knew she wasn't fat, she was actually skinny but according to the magazines she wasn't and seeing Allison look absolutely stunning in her black swimsuit just made her feel really self conscious.

"Okay, Lydia I'm coming in." Stiles said as he opened her door and saw her crying on her bed. "Lyd..." Stiles said quietly as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm being stupid, really I'm fine." Lydia said as she furiously tried to wipe away her tears.

"If it's bothering you this much you're not fine." Stiles said crossing his own legs.

"It's just going to sound so... dumb when I say it out loud"

"No it won't." Stiles said gently as he placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"But you're a boy and it's kind of a girl thing."

"I can go get Allison if you want?" Stiles asked.

"NO." Lydia quickly assured him, "I just thought I might warn you." She said as she managed a small smile. "Well, the thing is; I've always been really confident in the way I look but seeing Allison in her bikini looking so... skinny and beautiful it just made me feel really odd. Like both the guys were totally checking her out and I mean she did look hot but I feel really self conscious of my body all of a sudden and I feel really fat even though I KNOW I'm not fat and I just find it really unfair that she doesn't even have to try that hard to look that great yet I do."

Stiles looked at her and chose his next words very carefully, he had spent enough time with Heather when they were younger to know that this was not a time to joke, "Well, the thing is Lydia you know you're not fat right? And I am really quite brutally honest, am I not?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah you really are."

"So, do you think I'd be lying when I told you that you're way more stunning and amazing than Allison? And I know firsthand that you look absolutely amazing in a swimsuit." Stiles said giving her hand a small squeeze. "I know you don't believe me, I can see it in your equally beautiful eyes but it's the truth. Just because Allison looks good in a Bikini it doesn't mean that you can't too. And you don't need to be like anybody else, your perfect being yourself and that's who you need to learn to love." Stiles said as he gave her a small smile.

"Okay. I know, I'm being silly but I needed to hear that." Lydia said with a small smile. "But how come you're still wearing your t-shirt?" Lydia said eyeing him.

"Pfft. Well I mean Scott and Isaac are like freaking Greek Gods and my six pack is just very, very shy." Stiles said sheepishly.

"You hypocrite!" Lydia said hitting Stiles in the face with her pillow.

"Um, ow." Stiles said rubbing his eye were Lydia had struck.

"You give me a lecture about loving yourself when you won't even take of your t-shirt!" Lydia said standing up and pacing.

"Yes but have you seen their abs? YOU CAN SEE THEM FROM YOUR BEDROOM WINDOW." Stiles complained.

"So?" Lydia demanded, "You can see Allison's thigh gap from up here." She finished bitterly.

"Lydia," Stiles said getting up and putting his hands on her shoulders so she had to look him in the eye, "you need to believe me on this, no guy has EVER said he wouldn't go out with a girl because she doesn't have a thigh gap. Seriously, I googled it to prove a point to my friend Heather, people who have thigh gaps, it's because of the way their Pelvis sits not because of how much food they eat."

"Oh." Lydia said in a small voice.

"Exactly. I have an idea, what if we both take of our t-shirts. That way we know we're not alone?" Stiles asked, he didn't want to pressure her but he needed her to know that she had an amazing figure so she didn't start doing unhealthy things to her body.

Lydia considered it for a minute, "Deal, but let me fix my face first and I'll meet you downstairs." Lydia said as she led Stiles out of her room.

Once Stiles got back downstairs he thought _well it's now or never Stilinksi, _as he took of his t-shirt and turned around to go walk over to the pool.

"Stiles?" Allison said from the pool. "Are those the beginnings of abs I see?"At this point Stiles was trying really hard not to start dancing.

"Why yes Allison, yes they are." Lydia said appearing from behind him wearing a simple green bikini.

"Lydia... you look amazing." Isaac said.

"I know." Lydia said shrugging as her and Stiles jumped into the pool.

"Thank you." Lydia said as she swam over to Stiles later on.

"You're very welcome." Stiles said with a smile. Then Lydia did something that surprised everybody, she kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"But seriously, thank you." She said afterwards as she splashed Stiles to turn the attention away from them both.

"Oh you're on." Stiles said as he splashed back.

And that was when Lydia finally learnt to love herself, she guessed she was made that way and she couldn't help how she looked. But she could count on Stiles being there to compliment her whenever her doubts crawled back into her mind and he put them at ease. Although every time he did compliment her, her heart was the one thing out of control.

**I hope you liked that, Please review! Also teen Wolf tonight. ASDFGHJKL;'**


	12. Broken

**Okay so Teen Wolf... STILES MY POOR BABY AND HE WAS CRYING AND I JUST WANT TO REACH THROUGH MY COMPUTER SCREEN AND HUG HIM. But Dylan O'Brien is seriously a good actor and what was up with no Lydia -.-**

Broken

Stiles let his self into his house and immediately went to check that if by some miracle his Dad was home. He obviously was not. He dropped his keys on the table and went to his room. He sat on his bed and out his head in his hands, Scott was gone and god knows if he was even still alive, Ms. McCall was gone which was not good for Scott and his Dad still hadn't turned up. He hadn't even realised he was crying until he heard his tears hit the floor. That was how quiet it was, it was so quiet it was deafening. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2am. He lay back on his bed and finally let the sobs come.

About half an hour later he heard a familiar voice at his front door, "Stiles, let me in." Isaac said as he thumped on the door. "I know you're in there I can see your bedroom light on."

Stiles got up and went to stand on the other side of the front door, "Go away Isaac." He said quietly as he rested his head against the door.

"Stiles," he suddenly heard Allison chime in, "let us in, we can help."

"How?" Stiles asked his voice cracking now, "How can you possibly help?"

"Stiles come on man let us in you shouldn't be alone right now." Isaac said calmly.

"Guys just go away. I don't want to see anybody." Stiles said with a small growl that surprised even his self.

"But we need to talk about Lydia." Allison said desperately.

"Why do we need to talk about her?" he said in a small voice.

"Because she's a Banshee." Isaac said bluntly.

"Great," Stiles said bitterly, "That's just hunky fucking dory. Yet again I'm the only HUMAN. THIS IS MY FAULT THAT MY DAD'S GONE. I SHOULD HAVE LEFT, ME AND HIM, WE SHOULD HAVE PACKED UP ANG GONE AFTER MUM DIED. AND NOW HE'S GONE AND I'M ALL BY MYSELF AGAIN, SCOTT'S GONE OF WITH A PHSYCO, YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS IS LIKE. I'M ONLY HUMAN, I HAVE NO DEFENCES, NOW LYDIA IT TURNS OUT IS A FREAKING OMEN OF DEATH AND I'M ALL ALONE. And it's entirely fault." Stiles shouted after punching the door every sentence. He turned around and slid down so he was sitting on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest and started sobbing again.

"Stiles, let us in." Allison pleaded from behind him.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Stiles shouted as he put his head back into his hands. He must have finally gotten through to them because he soon heard their car leaving his drive way. He eventually pulled his self up and headed back to his room.

Stiles stood in the doorway and saw the chess game from earlier when he trying to explain the whole picture to his Dad, and that was when he finally lost it, and he properly lost it. He ran over to the chess game and swiped it to the ground where all the pieces went flying. He went up to his desk and pushed everything off it then he started punching the wall right next to where the picture of his mum, dad and his self hung. He punched the wall for at least 10 minutes each time blaming his self and trying to hurt his self they way he had hurt his dad. His hand was becoming bloodier and bloodier but the pain just got number and number the more he sobbed.

"Stiles?" A small voice spoke from the doorway. "Stiles." And suddenly the girl was upon him. He was briefly aware of someone pulling him away from the wall and sitting him in the middle of the room on the floor.

"It's all my fault Lydia." Stiles sobbed as he cradled his bloody hand.

"Oh god." Lydia said in a quiet voice, Allison had explained what was going on but she hadn't said it was this bad, "Sweetie," She said as she put her hands on either side of his face so he would have to look at her, "It is NOT your fault. Okay? You did not do this, this is HER fault not yours. Scott leaving is _Deucalion's fault not yours. NONE of this is on you." She said calmly as she softly looked into his eyes. The crying had stopped but now it was just heart wrenching sobs. She gently took his bashed up hand and looked at it. "Stiles, here's what we're going to do," She continued in a gentle tone, "I'm going to go get a first aid kit whilst you put on whatever you sleep in and I will be back in 3 minutes." She said as she lightly kissed him on his clammy forehead. Stiles silently nodded as Lydia stood up and left his room. _

_Lydia ran down the stairs suddenly extremely glad she had changed out of her short mini skirt into her own tracksuit and a ratty shirt and her converse. She quickly rooted around the kitchen to find the first aid kit and she filled up a glass of water for Stiles to drink. She sprinted back up the stairs in record time and into his bedroom where he was sitting exactly as he was before only this time in a t-shit and his flannel PJ bottoms. She quickly walked over and sat crossed legged in front of him and gave him the glass of water which he took._

_"How did you get in?" he asked as Lydia opened the first aid box._

_"I just opened the front door, I locked it after I came in don't worry." She said as silence settled back over them._

_"So you're a Banshee huh?" Stiles said breaking the silence as Lydia took his hand._

_"Apparently so." She said quietly as she cleaned away the blood._

_"How's that going for you?" He asked wincing as she carefully pulled out splinters of glass from the glass he must have smashed when he swiped it off his desk._

_"Oh it's great." She said sarcastically causing Stiles to manage a small smile, "I mean I've always wanted to be a freaking omen of death right?" She muttered under her breath. Her hair was falling in her eyes so Stiles with his free hand gently reached over and brushed it back behind her ear. "Thanks." She said as she continued to fix his hand._

_"So no more Team Human I guess." Stiles said as a lame attempt at a joke._

_"I guess we could start calling ourselves Mystery Inc now." Lydia said bitterly as she once again wiped away more blood._

_"So whose who then?" He asked as she started bandaging up his hand._

_"Well I'd be Daphne because I have the looks and the brains, you would be Shaggy because you're best friend is a dog, Scott would be Scooby, Allison would be Velma and Isaac would be Fred." She said as she fastened the bandage up with a safety pin._

_"It's almost like you've thought about this before." Stiles said as he took another sip of his water._

_"I had a dream about it once," Lydia explained as she put the ice pack on Stiles' hand, "it was a VERY odd dream." And then the silence was back. Stiles hand was still in hers as she put the ice on it and they were sitting opposite each other both cross legged._

_"It's all my fault." Stiles said quietly after a few minutes._

_"Stiles, we've been through this," Lydia said sternly, as she continued to hold Stiles' hand, "You're Dad being taken is NOT your fault."_

_"No, the whole werewolf thing is my fault. I was the reason Scott got bitten, it was MY fault that this all started, it's MY fault that Allison's mum died; it's MY fault that Boyd and Erica died. It's all my fault." He said his voice cracking._

_"Stiles, sweetie none of that is your fault okay? It's nearly 2 in the morning maybe you should get some sleep." Lydia suggested as she put her hands back on Stiles cheeks._

_"No... I don't want to be alone; I don't want you to leave." He whispered as a silent tear fell down his cheek. Lydia had no idea what it must feel like, to feel completely alone but she was no way in hell going to let Stiles feel like that. He didn't deserve it; he didn't deserve any of this._

_"Who said I was going anywhere?" She said quietly as she helped him stand up. She kicked of her shoes and picked up his pillow, she quickly sat down where it had been and put the pillow over her crossed legs. She gently patted the pillow as Stiles walked over to his bed without saying a word. He lay down and rested his head on his pillow as Lydia gently stroked his hair which seemed to have calmed him down a bit._

_"Thank you." Stiles said in a sleepy manner, as Lydia rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes so he wouldn't see her tears. Honestly it had terrified her seeing Stiles, sweet and gentle Stiles act crazy._

_"Anytime." She said as she continued to stroke his hair._

At some point during the night she must have subconsciously changed position because when her alarm went off at 8am the next morning she was laying next to Stiles whose hand was on her waist and his breath was soft against her neck. She gently got up and kissed him on the forehead. She then gently woke him asking if he was up for school. He warily nodded looking very bleary eyed as she left the house.

As she walked into the school half an hour later Stiles was waiting for her by their homeroom.

"Thanks for last night," Stiles said clutching his bandage clad hand, "I was glad you were there."

"Well I'm glad I came." She said simply as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek ignoring the glances they got from people who passed them. She didn't know what Stiles was feeling last night but she promised herself that as long as she lived she wouldn't let anybody make him feel that way again. "We're going to get your Dad back." She said firmly as she took his hand and together they made their way into the class room.

**So I hoped you liked that, if so please review, favourite of follow if you feel like it! And STYDIA NEXT WEEK. LIKE LYDIA KISSING STILES. OUR SHIP IS GOING CANON. WOHOO.**


	13. Gotta Get Out

**2 chapters in one night, lucky you! But this one is happier than before.**

Gotta get Out

"Stiles it's for you!" His dad shouted as he opened the front door.

"nnnnnghh. It's 8.30am, in the middle of summer, who would want me?!" Stiles shouted back burying his head under his pillow.

"Stiles, get your ass out of your bed, I'm going to work!" His Dad shouted back. Stiles could vaguely hear his Dad telling whoever wanted him to just go up. The next thing he knew his duvet was ripped away.

"Hello Stilinski, it appears you don't have plans today so you and I are going on a road trip." Lydia said smirking as Stiles took the pillow off his face and realised he was only wearing boxers.

"Dy-okay." Stiles said as he leapt out of his bed and to the other side of his room where his skinny jeans from the previous day were sitting. He quickly pulled them on and hunted around his room for a clean top, he settled with a black t-shirt. "So why are you here so early?" Stiles asked as he fixed his hair into place and headed downstairs with Lydia in pursuit.

"I need to admit something." Lydia said as they reached the kitchen.

"Fire away," Stiles said as he ran a hand through his long hair which for the record, Lydia thought, totally suited him.

"I've never been to Disney Land." She blurted out quickly.

"WHAT?" Stiles said turning around and staring at her in disbelief whilst he was holding a bowl of cereal.

"SO. I bought us 2 tickets to go today." Lydia said smiling. "Look I even dressed sensibly!" She said as she motioned to her outfit, she was wearing a black crop top with a white anchor on it over some old looking high waisted shirts and her red vans on her feet, she had a flower patterned rucksack over her shoulder.

"You own vans?" Stiles asked with a bemused expression on his face as he put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Really? That's what you got from the conversation." Lydia asked.

"Sorry," Stiles said as he swallowed his mouthful of cereal, "So we're going to Disneyland today then?"

"Yes we are, and I timed everything out so we need to go in 10 minutes. Chop Chop." Lydia said taking away his cereal.

"Right. Okay." Stiles suddenly said looking flustered. Lydia watched laughing as he ran upstairs then came back down with his baseball boots in one hand and his black ray bans perched on the end of his nose. "Do you mind if I put this in your bag? Stiles asked holding up his wallet.

"Sure, I have water and all the other essentials in here already." Lydia said as she took his wallet. He stood up and Lydia had to admit Stiles actually looked... hot. She quickly dismissed the thought as he locked up his house and they headed for his jeep.

"Did you walk here?" Stiles asked as he looked around for her car.

"Oh no, Mum gave me a lift." She said as she put her feet up on the dash and plugged in her phone.

After an hour of driving Lydia finally decided she could get away with it and put on her favourite Disney song.

"Really?" Stiles asked as 'I See the Light' from Tangled came on. "This is your favourite?" Lydia couldn't see his eyes from behind his sunglasses but she had spent enough time with him now to know that he was raising his eye brows at her.

"Yes, because I always end of screaming it at the top of my lungs." She admitted.

"You do not." Stiles replied.

"I do," and suddenly Lydia burst into song. She smiled as she heard Stiles laughing beside her, but then it got better. Then Stiles joined in. They were both doing slow motion air grabs and laughing.

"Okay I get to choose the next Disney song." Stiles said still in fits of laughter once their epic duet was over.

"Sure." Lydia said still giggling.

"Okay... OH! Can You feel the Love Tonight. The Lion King is BOSS." Stiles said as they turned off the Highway.

"Okay, Stiles," Lydia said as she grabbed Stiles' arm and started jumping up and down with excitement. "Where do we go first?" They had just gotten into the park and the crowds were still small.

"The Indiana Jones Ride." Stiles said confidently as he led the way. The walk wasn't too long but Lydia learnt a surprising amount out about her companion, for example; his favourite colour was red, his lucky number was 24, he hated the history teacher but loved the subject and his favourite book was Holes and he like Milkshakes more than Coffee.

Throughout the queues and the walking she learnt more about Stiles in the space of one day than she had about Jackson in their entire relationship.

"Stiles?" She asked later on as they were making their way over to the log flume.

"Yes?" He replied checking to make sure she was still beside him, the crowds had gotten bigger and they had already lost each other twice.

"Can we ask somebody to take a picture of us with Buzz Lightyear?" She said with a small smile, she didn't want to show how happy she actually was to finally be here.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a smile as he took her hand and they made their way over to Buzz.

"Um Sorry to bother you Miss, but would you mind taking a picture of us with Buzz?" Lydia asked apologetically to a Mum whose six year old was currently charging around with her Dad chasing after her.

"Of course petal." She said kindly with a heavy southern accent as Lydia gave the lady her phone. Her and Stiles stood either side of Buzz and smiled. "There you are," she said as she handed Lydia back her phone, "you and your boyfriend make such a cute couple."

"Oh no, we aren't dating." Stiles said almost immediately looking embarrassed.

"No he's my best friend." Lydia said with a smile.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed that well; you just look like you fit together. Anyway have a nice day!" She said as she walked away.

"Well that was suitably awkward." Stiles said as they headed over to the Log Flume as they had previously planned.

"Tell me about it." Lydia said with a small laugh. But she felt hurt almost about how quickly Stiles had said they weren't a couple. Lydia knew that Stiles wasn't her boyfriend but he was also more than a friend. Lydia suddenly felt very unsure of her feeling but she pushed them away, she was not going to let this ruin her day.

"Okay so that really is the happiest place on earth." Lydia said with a laugh as they were driving home. She was flicking through the photos taken and had decided to set the one of her, Stiles and Buzz Lightyear as her phone lock screen.

"I know right? Plus the rides are super fun." He said laughing, "especially Space Mountain, I know how much you loved that one." He said teasing her. Space Mountain was the only one that had made her really scream, she was pretty sure she had broken several bones in Stiles' hand from clutching it so hard.

"Shut up!" She said laughing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said laughing, "It was just so funny! You thought you were going to plunge to your death and it was hilarious"

"No it wasn't" Lydia said shoving him even though she was laughing to.

"I'm glad we did this though." He said with a smile, "it was really good fun."

"It really was." Lydia said as she held Stiles' hand over the console. So maybe he wasn't her boyfriend but he also wasn't Jackson which made Lydia a lot happier than it should have. Stiles was just so...human and so very different from Jackson. He had real feelings and he had had fun today, she could tell by the smile that reached up to his eyes and didn't leave until the moment they said goodbye. And Lydia had to admit that her smile stayed on for the next week.


	14. Untouchable

**ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS ON HOLIDAY AND HAD NO WIFI SO THAT WAS WHY. ALSO THEY KISSED AND THE WHOLE TETHER THING REMINDS ME OF PERCY AND ANNABETH... THAT IS ALL.**

Untouchable

"So how are you dealing with the whole Allison/Isaac thing?" Stiles asked Scott from across the table, they were sitting in the Cafeteria and they still hadn't addressed the elephant in the room known as Alisaac.

"I... we... well... I don't know. If Allison's happy then she deserves it." Scott replied looking incredibly downtrodden.

"If it helps, Lydia's unimpressed by the whole situation to say the least." Stiles replied trying to cheer his friend up.

"Speak of the devil." Scott said as Lydia walked in, she looked over at where Allison and Isaac were sitting and quickly turned away to go sit with Scott and Stiles, which was until a large body stepped in front of her. Lydia looked up and found she was terribly unimpressed with what stood in front of her. His blue eyes lacked the warmth Stiles' eyes always held, his hair had too much product in and the way he stood just screamed "LOOK AT ME I'M A PRETENTIOUS DOUCHE BAG."

"Hi." The body said to Lydia, "I'm James."

"Cool, now if you would excuse me I'm trying to get to my friends." Lydia said as she stepped around him but he stepped in front of her.

"Why don't you eat with me today? Some where a little more private?" he said with a disgusting wink.

"In your dreams." Lydia said patting the guys shoulder and making an attempt to move around him again which he blocked.

"Why? You think you can't handle me?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Oh trust me, I can handle you I just don't want to, pretentious douche bags aren't really my type."

"Oh feisty I like you." He replied, his friends at the table next to them were laughing now.

"Well if you don't get out of my way you'll see just how feisty I am." She said in a deadly serious tone that would put a sliver of ice in anybody's heart. She could briefly see Stiles getting up and coming over towards her followed by Scott. She walked around him again but he grabbed her wrist.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask." He growled in her ear.

"Let go of me." She said shaking her arm free.

"I don't think so." He said with a laugh that put chills down her spine.

"Let go of her." Stiles said from behind him trying to look as scary as he actually could, Scott was doing a very good job of that on the other hand.

"Why would I want to do that?" He said as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Because I'm going to do this." Stiles replied and the next thing Lydia knew James was on the floor with a bloody nose and Stiles fist was already bruising.

"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you." Scott said obviously impressed with Stiles' combat skills.

"Neither did I, now let's go." Stiles said taking Lydia's hand as the 3 of them ran out of the Cafeteria.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked pacing up and down in front of her. She and Scott were sitting on the wall outside the school finishing their lunch whilst Stiles paced anxiously up and down in front of them.

"Yes I'm fine. Stop worrying about me; I did date a serial killer Lizard thing so I can handle that." Lydia said standing up, "now I am going to go get my books from my car I will be back in 5 minutes." She said walking away. It was nice to see somebody cared about her the way Stiles' did. She swiftly walked over to her car and opened the boot where she dumped her gym clothes and picked up her AP History and French books.

"SO where's your little boyfriend now?" A patronising voice came from behind her.

"Why would you care?" Lydia said closing the boot of her car and becoming face to face with James.

"Because," he said moving closer, "I didn't appreciate the bloody nose."

"Well I don't appreciate your face but watcha gonna do about it?" Lydia said with a shrug. He suddenly increased his speed up to her and put his hands against the boot on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

"Okay, please move out of the way." Lydia said politely trying not to let fear creep into her voice.

"I told you I wasn't going to ask again." He said in a venomous tone.

"Look just back away now and I won't tell the cops about the harassment." Lydia said firmly.

"What harassment? I haven't done anything yet."

"Okay seriously, back off." Lydia said trying to duck underneath his arms but failed miserably."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll scream." Lydia said blatantly.

"WOW." He said mocking her, "that's really going to work."

And that's when Lydia let go, she used all her anger and sorrow and despair from the past year and put it into that one scream. She opened her eyes and saw him lean back a little but not enough.

"LYDIA." She heard Stiles shout.

"WE'RE COMING." Scott yelled. They were there in a matter of seconds as Scott pulled James off her and onto the floor.

"Hey you okay?" Stiles asked putting his hands gently on her shoulders. She nodded mutely trying not to cry as the tears welled up, Lydia could handle Supernatural creatures but she couldn't handle harassment. That she was all too sure of, it bought back memories of Jackson and how venomous that relationship had been and now she was crying. "Hey, shhh, it's okay, I've got you." Stiles said as he gently pulled Lydia into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Scott, I told you I am fine. You and Stiles can stop phoning every hour. I appreciate how much you guys care but you can't do anything for me." Lydia said trying to keep her voice steady. "I'll see you on Monday." She said after thanking him again and then she hung up. She shakily wiped away another set of tears and put in Tangled into the DVD player to try and cheer her up and make her smile. She was not 5 minutes into it when the doorbell rang; she stayed still letting her Mum get it.

"Hellooo." Stiles said sheepishly from the door way.

"Stiles... what are you doing here?" She said removing her head from her blanket nest.

"I bought you these," Stiles said bringing out a small bunch of brightly coloured flowers from behind his back, "and also this." As he bought out 2 tubs of Ben and jerry's ice cream.

"You didn't have to come, it's nearly 10..." she said noticing he was also in comfortable PJs like her.

"Yes I did," he said as he sat down next to her, "because you are my friend and you shouldn't have to deal with dick heads like that." He said gently his eyes filled with warmth.

"Well thank you." Lydia said taking a tub of ice cream and a spoon. She gently rested her head on his shoulder and suddenly felt peace. Also Stiles' body vibrating as he hummed along to the songs which made Lydia smile and that's all she really needed in the end.

**So I hope you guys liked that! Please favourite and review and stuff. Also if you feel like it feel free to give me prompts for future chapters!**

**PS I'm currently writing some Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Doctor Who and Sherlock Fanfics so I will let you know when those are up if you want!**


	15. Champagne Supernova

Champagne Supernova

"Where are you Stiles?" Lydia muttered to herself as she paced up and down in her room. She had phoned him at 9.30pm asking him to come over because of the full moon, he had promised he would be there at 10pm but it was now 10.45pm and Stiles was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he just got caught up." She tried to reason with herself although she knew it was a load of bull shit, Stiles was never late unless something bad had happened. She tried phoning again but it went to voice mail. She rubbed her face with her hands and pulled his hoodie around her tighter. She scrolled through her contacts and was about to phone Scott when the door bell rang. She flew down the stairs and opened it to see Stiles. Well at least she thought it was Stiles...

"Sorry I'm late..." He said before he practically collapsed into her arms.

"WHAT THE HOLY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She screeched as she managed to drag him inside and up to her bed. His face was several different colours and his forehead was bleeding as well as his split lip, his right shin looked like it had been caught in a blender and there were 5 rips through his coat on his stomach that had too much blood coming out of them. "I need to take you to the hospital." Lydia said as she started to dial 911.

"You can't, Scott's Mum isn't there and they'd have to phone my Dad." He managed to get out, "It's not so bad, and I just need some bandages."

"No you don't I'm pretty sure you need stitches but I can't really tell and your left arm is sitting at a funny angle..." Lydia said pausing.

"Okay... what if you try to fix me up and if I look like I'm about to die THEN you phone 911?" Stiles said through gritted teeth, even talking were hurting him.

"I really don't know..." Lydia replied quickly. The logical side of her told her to phone the emergency services but the other part said it could potentially make things a lot worse.

"Please..." Stiles managed to choke out trying to battle away the pain induced tears, "Dad can't know about any of this, not yet."

"Gah, fine. Okay let me go get the first aid kit." Lydia said sprinting downstairs. She also grabbed a load of her Mum's pain killers to try and make it easier.

"Thanks..." Stiles managed to choke out from her bed.

"I'm letting Allison know though." Lydia said quickly as she sent Allison a text saying to just come straight up to her room and the spare key was under the pot.

"Sure if it means I won't bleed to death I hold no objections." Stiles joked but Lydia could see the strain of talking starting to wear him down.

"Right... I can do this." Lydia said trying to convince herself, blood wasn't really her strong point. She tried to see the damage of Stiles chest through the t-shirt but it was pointless the material just kept springing back into place. "Okay take off your shirt." Lydia said point blankly.

"Bit forward don't you think?" Stiles replied with a smirk.

"Just because you're practically dying it doesn't mean I won't hit you." Lydia said helping him sit up.

"Point taken." Stiles said trying to remove his jacket but wincing in the process.

"Oh take 2 of these," Lydia said chucking him the bottle. "They're pretty strong so I will not take anything you say seriously." Lydia said warning him.

"Fine but can you at least put the TV on to take my mind of it?" Stiles asked after he downed the pills.

"Sure." Lydia said picking up the remote. "OH THE O.C!" She exclaimed.

"Lydia, I appreciate your love of that show but we're in the middle of something..." Stile said as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt.

"Oh yeah right." Lydia said helping him unbutton his top after seeing the pained look on his face. "Jesus Stiles..." Lydia said seeing the 5 claw marks stretching from his left hip to his right shoulder. "How are you not dead?!"

"Well, I like to think that the universe wouldn't be able to manage without me." He said jokingly.

"Of course." Lydia said as she got an antiseptic wipe out of the little green box and tried to clean up some of the excess blood.

"Ow." Stiles muttered under his breath. She could hear him take sharp intakes of breath.

"I'm sorry..." Lydia said as she made her way onto the second claw mark.

"Why it's not your fault, it's the bloody twins' fault."

"No I'm sorry that it hurts when I clean them you dumbo." Lydia replied not making eye contact.

"Oh. Right because you only need to apologise about _sleeping_ with one of the psychotic murders." He said with a giggle, well the pain killers had set in.

"I will slap you Stilinski..." Lydia warned as she made her way onto the fourth gash.

"Do you say that to Aiden?" He retorted with another giggle.

"I'm going to blame the drugs here, okay?" Lydia said not meeting his eyes as she knew her cheeks were beetroot red.

"Why do you still hook up with him?" Stiles asked as Lydia reached over him to get the bandages.

"Because..." She started but she wasn't able to finish. "You need to sit up." Lydia said. She gently put her hand on his back so he was in the right position.

"You see my point," Stiles started as Lydia placed a dressing on each of the gashed before she bandaged him up, "You could do so much better."

"Like who?" Lydia asked as she placed another dressing on.

"Me," Stiles replied with a happy grin. "If you think about it we're already like best friends so it would be pretty much the same except that instead of me thinking about kissing you I could actually kiss you and instead of me mentally telling you how smart and beautiful you are I could tell you and if you think about it logically it makes sense" Stiles said with a smile.

Lydia didn't know what to say so she continued wrapping the bandage around his body her face only a few centimetres from his as she past it around his back. "You think I'm beautiful huh?" She said with a small smile.

"Hell yeah, you're so beautiful you make meteor showers look ugly." He said smiling; his hand reached up and stroked a spare piece of her hair behind her ear. "_Because you are beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence" _

"Did you just quote Augustus Waters to me?" Lydia said in barely a whisper, his hand still on her cheek.

"Yep..." Stiles said leaning towards her, "got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Definitely not." Lydia whispered as their lips got closer.

"Lydia what's goi-" Allison suddenly said appearing in the door way. "OH." She said turning around as Lydia quickly jumped away from Stiles.

"Stiles hurt his self and now he's drugged up on painkillers..." Lydia said walking over to Allison.

"Oh so that's why you guys were about to make out?" Allison said trying not to laugh.

"No it's because I quoted a book character to her and now she finds me sexually attractive." Stiles said giggling from her bed.

"I um am going to go get a glass of water." Lydia said as she quickly hurried out of her room.

"Yeah you do that." Allison said laughing.

Lydia surprised herself though by actually being quite disappointed about the fact that Allison had walked in on what had almost happened because she felt like should should get a free pass on Stiles kissing HER because SHE would never kiss Stiles Stilinski now, would she?

**I hope you guys liked that! Also please feel free to give me prompts or anything and also please review and favourite and all that Jazz if you feel like it! Thank you for reading and you should all check out the Stydia fanfic 'Don't Tell' it's super amazeballs.**


	16. Give Me Love

**So I've wanted to do a chapter on this song for ages so I really hope this does it justice and everything! This is a little sadder than usual and I hope I write Lydia well so here goes! Also I have absolutely nothing against Cora I would like to point out.**

Give Me Love

"Lydia you can come out now we've found him!" Allison shouted from the warehouse. Lydia disentangled herself from the hedge they had told her to hide in whilst the fight was going on, Lydia always felt so useless when she had to do that but she learnt the hard way by Stiles being kidnapped, again, that she should stay hidden. She ran across the parking lot and in to the warehouse where Scott had tracked him to.

"Stiles?" She asked timidly from the doorway, she could see a hunched over figure in the centre and ran to it ahead of everybody else. She kept running until another figure flew past her. At this point in time Stiles had managed to stand up and that's when Cora went flying into Stiles' arms and buried her head in his shoulder. Lydia stopped in her tracks and as much as she wanted to take her eyes of the couple in front of her she just couldn't. Stiles' arms went around Cora's waist as he breathed a sigh of relief about the fact that he had been found, he then began stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Since when did those 2 become a thing?" Scott asked as he stood next to her.

"I... uh... I don't know..." Lydia replied holding her own hands to try and stop the tremors from showing. "Since Stilinski is safe now, I think... maybe... I'm... well I should go home." Lydia said turning on her heel and making a quick exit out of there warehouse aware of Scott's gaze boring into her back. She continued to hold her hands in front of her to keep the shaking down but her breathing was getting faster and tears were threatening to spill over. She quickly balled her hands into fists and sped walked down the road. She had no idea where her car was and it was only a few blocks so she just carried on walking. She felt her throat close up and she was finding it hard to breathe as she let out a strangled sobbed. She started running now until she got to her house where she ran up the stairs and shut her bedroom door before her Mum could see her.

Lydia put her head into her violently shaking hands and slid down her door where she proceeded to try and make herself as small as possible as she bought her knees up to her chest. Her breathing was strained and painful for her now and the room was spinning unnaturally fast. Another sobbed escaped her lips and she clamped her hand over her mouth. She ran her spare hand though her hair and then balled it back into a fist.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked from the other side of the door, it was Allison. Another sob escaped her mouth as she tried to calm herself down. "Lydia? Lydia what's going on?" She asked in a panicked manner. "Do you want me to get Stiles?" She asked quietly.

"NO." Lydia managed to choke out through more strangled sobs; she got up and started pacing around her room.

"Lydia sweetie what's going on?" Allison asked kindly from the hallway.

"Nothing I'm fine." Lydia managed to get out although it didn't sound very convincing. She quickly sat back down on her bed as he throat continued to tighten.

"Okay I'm coming in." Allison said as she swung the door open and saw the Queen Bee of their high school looking like she was going into shock. "Lydia." Allison said rushing over and putting her friends face in her hands to keep it steady, "Lydia calm down, okay? You need to calm down right now." Allison continued as Lydia's breathing continued to quicken.

"My h-h-heart feels like it's g-g-going to explode." Lydia managed to stutter out as she gripped the duvet cover she was sitting on. "And room sp-sp-spinning, h-hands shak-king and feel s-sick." Lydia got out as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Okay, Lydia you need to snap out of this." Allison said as she handed Lydia the glass of water next to her. "Drink this." She ordered as she handed it to Lydia, "it's the only way to get you're breathing back to normal." Allison said looking worriedly at her friend.

"T-t-that's bull shit." Lydia said as she thumped her bed with her fists, "I just need to fr-fr-freaking calm down already." She finished with a sob.

"No it's not bull shit," Allison said as she took one of Lydia's hands and un-balled it so she could drink the water. "You need to calm down. Okay? Look at me." Allison said as Lydia pushed the water away again, "We can get through this alright?" Allison assured her.

"Don't judge me though," Lydia replied a little calmer than before.

"What?" Allison asked confused as Lydia's breathing slowed down.

"Wh-when I tell you why I'm such a mess-"Lydia started but Allison cut in,

"You're not a mess it's just a panic attack, lots of people get them." Allison assured her friend. "And I would never leave you." Allison said as she sat down next to her friend satisfied with the way her breathing had returned to normal.

"It just sort of came on when I saw Stiles and Cora..." Lydia said as her brows furrowed in frustration as she tried to remember why she was freaking out.

"Okay," Allison said as she gently rubbed Lydia's arm up and down.

"And I just sort of panicked... Scott gave me this really weird look and I just lost it and my heart felt like it was going to flat line and my hands were shaking so bad and it was awful..." Lydia finished in a whisper as a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"That's called heartbreak," Allison told her, "I know first hand... It was probably just the worry over Stiles and then the worrying about the fact that you thought you were going to lose him..." Allison said gently.

"But how can I lose him if I never had him?" Lydia asked her brows furrowing again, "because I don't like him. I don't." She said more firmly but who she was trying to convince god only knows.

"What's that saying? The one where if you love something set it free and if it comes back it loves you too? It's something like that..." Allison said cryptically

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked as she wiped another tear away.

"It means that maybe you didn't realise you liked Stiles until after he had set you free."

"There was a gentle knocking at her bedroom door, she looked at her clock and saw that it was midnight and assumed it was her mother.

"I told you I'm fine" Lydia managed to croak out to her Mum as her throat was still sore. But the knocking continued, "Mum I told you to leave me alone!" Lydia said as she furiously wiped away another tear as she swung open the door and saw Stiles standing there. "Oh..."

"Have you been crying?" Stiles asked as he reached out to try and wipe away one of her tears but she stepped back quickly.

"None of your business." She said defensively as she stood in the gap between the door and the door frame not letting him in.

"What happened to you earlier?" Stiles asked as he scratched his neck like he does when he's nervous, "I was looking for you but Scott said you left..."

"Yeah I didn't feel well." Lydia said lamely, as an awkward silence settled over them.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Stiles asked again looking her straight in the eyes daring her to lie almost.

"Since when have you and Cora been a thing?!" Lydia blurted out quickly before her brain could stop her.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"Since when did you and Cora become an item?" Lydia asked again more slowly before she could lose her nerve.

"We aren't an item." Stiles replied quickly, "she's far to Hale-like for me to date her. She'd probably squash me like a bug."

"But I thought with the whole embracing and hair stroking thing..." Lydia said looking puzzled...

"That was a friendly gesture because we're friends and nothing more." Stiles said gently and sincerely.

"Oh..."

"Why would it matter to you though?" Stiles asked out of curiosity.

"It was stupid and doesn't matter," Lydia replied giving a small smile as she wiped away the last of her tears, "Do you want to come in?" She asked opening the door all the way as Stiles walked past her and looked at the books on her bed.

"Panic Attacks huh?" He asked looking at all the research spread out.

"Yeah I guess it could come in useful one day." She said as she gathered it all up and put it on her desk. She then lay back down on her bed and spotted the spot next to her until Stiles joined her.

"Let me know when you want me to go." Stiles yawned sleepily from beside her 2 hours later, they had changed their position over the course of time and he was now spooning her and the only light illuminating them was the fairy lights Lydia had draped across her mirror.

"I will do." Lydia whispered into the now dark room as she heard Stiles breathing deepen. As she lay there enjoying the warmth and the peace so different from what she felt earlier; she couldn't help but realise she was sick of waking up alone and that Stiles was always the one to pick her up after she fell from a great height. She recounted over in her head all the times that he had saved her and made a mental note to thank him in the morning because she made the realisation that even though it had been a while since the thought about her liking Stiles as more than a friend popped into her head, she still felt the same. She felt herself relax into his arms as her own breathing deepened and couldn't help but wonder if he still felt the same about her or if he really had let her go.


	17. The Other Side of The Door

The Other Side of The Door

To be honest, at this point in time Lydia actually didn't know what she and Stiles were fighting about; all she knew was that she was incredibly mad. Stiles and she practically had the perfect relationship, after 6 months of dating they'd only had 1 major fight and although they bickered all the time it was only light hearted banter, but this fight was really big.

It had started earlier that week with something Stiles had said, that something being those 3 little words; Lydia told him that she wasn't in that place yet and you know what? Stiles was fine about it, he told her that was okay and he didn't want to pressure her. Then Lydia got annoyed that he was so nonchalant about the whole thing and it bothered her because if he loved her wouldn't he want her to love him back? So then Lydia asked him and that's when things got messy, she said he didn't care about her when in fact she knew it was the opposite she just didn't want to admit that she felt the same way, she was scared she'd feel too vulnerable. Then they hadn't spoken for 3 days. She had ignored all phone calls from him, sat on the other side of her door as he asked her to let him in because he was sorry when in fact it should have been Lydia apologising. Eventually he must have gotten through to her because she agreed to meet him at Milly's later on in the week.

Lydia had no idea what was coming, a break up probably, but she decided not to let their relationship sink like the freaking titanic. Stiles told her to meet him at 10pm as they both seemed to thrive at night, she told him 'sure no problemo mi hermano.', when in fact she was running around her room trying to become the perfect combination of sexy and cute. In the end she decided on her little black dress and her old ankle boots she practically lived in last summer. She locked the door as she left and set off down the road trying to formulate what the right thing to say to fix this horrible mess would be.

"Lydia? Hey Lydia!" Scott shouted as Lydia turned around so fast she gave herself whiplash.

"Hey Scott," Lydia said as she carried on walking with Scott keeping her pace, "Why are you out running so late?"

"I have anger issues..." Scott said with a dopey smile but Lydia knew what that really meant; it was date night for Isaac and Allison and although Scott was fine with their relationship it must still hurt a bit.

"Well that makes two of us then." Lydia said with a sad smile as she envisioned Stiles breaking up with her.

"Wanna talk about your Stiles issues?" Scott said trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Lydia said hitting him with her handbag, "I really fucked up this time and I know he's going to break up with me for sure this time..." Lydia moaned letting her head flop back in frustration.

"Lydia, in case you haven't noticed that boy is head over heels for you," Scott said as they stopped outside his house, "He won't break up with you you moron." Scott said laughing.

"Hey! Don't call me a moron; I am the smartest person in this entire town thank you very much." Lydia said acting as if his comment bothered her when in fact she liked her friendship with Scott.

"Eh. Well I better get back inside now... yay..." Scott said raising his eyebrows as he turned and headed up his drive.

"Call me if you wanna cry on my shoulder chum!" Lydia shouted as she carried on walking. She hadn't even realised that she was at Milly's until the door chime woke her out of her daydream. She knew where Stiles was sitting so she headed to the back booth where they hung out every night for the past year.

"Lydia!" Stiles said a smile growing on his face, "You came!" He said standing up to give her a hug. She hugged back scared of letting go in case that was the last time they ever got to hug.

"Of course I came, I missed you." Lydia said as she sat down opposite him.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Stiles said breathing a sigh of relief, "I think we need to talk though..." Stiles said as he pushed Lydia's favourite ice cream over towards her. _Don't cry when he breaks up with you, whatever you happens don't cry. _Was all that was going through Lydia's head.

"Okay. I think that's probably the right thing to do at this point in time." Lydia said simply as she ignored her ice cream.

"Okay shall I go first then?" Stiles asked looking at her with those beautiful eyes...

"mmk." Lydia said deciding to actually eat her ice cream as an excuse not to talk.

"Right, here goes," Stiles said as he took a deep inhale of breath, "So I know I freaked you out when I told you how I felt and I know you aren't in the same place as me and that's okay and you need to know that but I really do feel that way I swear... But I think that maybe we should have talked sooner than this though because judging by the look on your face you imagined the conversation going a very different way..." Stiles said tilting his head at his girlfriend who had a very puzzled look on her face.

"I thought..." Lydia started but wasn't quite sure how to phrase what she was thinking so she decided to just go for the blurt and hope method, "I thought that you wanted to break up with me because I was a crazy and neurotic mental person..." Lydia said as her cheeks flushed with colour.

"Wait? What?" Stiles said as he tried to hide his smile, "Why would I want to break up with you? I told you that I loved you and from that you got that I wanted to break up with you..." Stiles said in a bemused manner.

"Well when you put it that way maybe I was being a tad stupid..." Lydia said quietly.

"Lydia, I love you but that whole theory was stupid, why on earth would you think I was going to break up with you?"

"It wasn't stupid." Lydia said sternly trying to defend herself against god knows what. "It was logical." She continued.

"Please explain HOW that was logical?"Stiles asked as he continued to look directly at her.

"Because... LOOK WE'RE ARGUING AGAIN!" Lydia suddenly shouted earning them a look from the person behind the counter.

"Lydia," Stiles said in a hushed whisper, "Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private."

"What? So you can spare my feelings when you break up with me."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU?!" Stiles said exasperated as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Because you're shouting at me." Lydia said as she stood up to leave not quite sure what was going on between them, "But I want to end it." Lydia suddenly blurted out as she left and let the door slam behind her.

Lydia marched back home in record time furiously wiping away her own tears, why the hell had she done that? What on gods earth had possessed her to end the best thing that had ever happened to her. She ran up the stairs to her room and pulled out the box from under her bed and opened it. Inside were a dozen pictures of her and Stiles. She ran over to her phone and tried phoning Stiles number but there was no answer. She needed to fix what she had done but she had no idea how. She had no idea how to tell someone that she loved them when from past experiences it would cause them to fly to a different continent. She slumped back down on the floor and ran her hands through her hair as she tried to think of ways to fix this but her pride was just being too stubborn.

*ping*

Lydia looked up and looked over to her window where the noise had come from. There was a gentle trickle of rain outside and she assumed it was just something falling out of a tree.

*ping*

This time she looked at the window for longer.

*ping*

Lydia got up and walked cautiously over to the window and saw Stiles standing there in the rain with a very concerned look on his face.

"Why's the door locked?!" He moaned all of a sudden as Lydia opened her window.

"So people don't just come wandering in like you obviously tried to." Lydia shouted back.

"Lydia why do you want to end things?" He shouted from down below her.

"Because..." _Well it's now or never Martin, _"because I don't have the best relationships or luck! Last time I told somebody how I actually felt they moved to London and I don't want to feel like that again!" She shouted back glad that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Lydia let me in, it's raining and cold and no way near as romantic as the movies make it out to be standing in the rain, I need to tell you that I'm not Jackson the jack ass and I don't plan on going anywhere and that I'm here because I love you and you make me better, when I'm around you the darkness doesn't seem so dark and the light makes everything better, I need to tell you that the dress you're wearing is the perfect combination of Sexy and Cute, I need to tell you that I need you!" Stiles shouted up to her as his hair clung to his forehead and she could see him shivering. Lydia quickly ran down her stairs and flung open her front door where Stiles was waiting on her porch.

"You really think all that?" Lydia asked hoping that he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating against her chest.

"Of course I do." Stiles said with his perfectly lopsided smile. Lydia suddenly rushed forward and kissed him, she felt his arms go around her wait as hers went up to his face. She pulled away and let her forehead rest up against hers.

"I need to tell you something," Lydia whispered as she could feel Stiles heart beating at the same speed as hers.

"Anything..." He gulped trying to form words.

"I think I might be falling in love with you."

"That's cool." Stiles said casually as he kissed her again, "because I'm pretty sure I feel the exact same way."

**I hope you enjoyed that, please review and favourite if you did! Thanks for reading once again!**


	18. People Like Us

People Like Us

"I'm fed up," Lydia shouted to Stiles as she paced around his back garden, "Why can't they let us help? They expect us to just sit and do nothing because they think we can't handle ourselves then when they are done ripping each other's throats out they want us to just wait and tell us not to bother calling them until tomorrow because they need to "regroup" that's the biggest load of bull crap ever, why do they always leave us out?!" Lydia continued as she still paced. Her heart was racing and she was in a rage, a pure rage that would even make Derek run home to his werewolf Mummy if he still had one.

"Lydia," Stiles said as he tried to reason with her, "They're just doing what they think is right, after all, the only thing I really do is turn up and find the bodies." Stiles said downtrodden about once again being told to sit this one out after Derek and the rest had been particularly harsh on him, again.

"No." Lydia said furiously, "They fricking owe us! I mean without us who would have worked out that there was a Darach on the loose? Who would have saved Isaac, Boyd and Scott's life? Who would have stopped the Kanima? Who would have saved Derek?" Lydia said as her breathing intensified.

"Well we were just being good people..." Stiles tried to reason with her as he sat on the steps of his backyard deck. They were in an unusual heat wave considering it was the start of October because Stiles was sitting there in a t-shirt and felt perfectly warm as Lydia paced manically in one of her many short dresses.

"Yeah well good people my ass." Lydia said as she stopped in front of Stiles, "They keep trying to knock us down and you know what? I'm sick of it. I want to be a normal teen again, I'm fed up of all of this and it doesn't help they're keeping us out of it."

"Okay..." Stiles said as he stood up brushing of his jeans, "Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go swimming." Lydia said firmly.

"Lydia..." Stiles said hoping his head wasn't about to get bitten off, "it's 9pm on a Friday night..."

"So?" Lydia replied giving him a weird look.

"Well firstly no pools will be open, and secondly last week we found a dead body at the pool are you sure you want to go back there?"

"I never said where you idiot." Lydia said hitting him on the top of his head, "I have a pool at my house..."

"Oh yeah I forgot..." Stiles said sarcastically, "But it's dark!" He said gesturing wildly around him.

"I have lights, this isn't the dark ages you moron." Lydia said as she marched back inside leaving Stiles to wonder why he liked this girl so much.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stiles asked as he stood next to Lydia on the pool side both of them shivering.

"Hell yeah. I mean this is what normal teenagers do right?" Lydia replied trying to hide her chattering teeth.

"Well..." Stiles said tilting his head to one side, "but who ever said we were normal."

"Good point." Lydia said as she took Stiles' hand, "On the count of three. ONE, TWO, THREE." She screamed as they both plummeted into the icy water.

"JESUS CHRIST." Stiles said as he resurfaced into the warm night air. "WHY IS IT SO COLD?!"

"I don't know but you did a really girly scream and it was hilarious" Lydia said giggling when a snort suddenly erupted from her mouth. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes opened up wide.

"Lydia..." Stiles said laughing as he swam over to her. "Did you just snort?"

"No..." Lydia replied as she could feel colour flushing to her cheeks.

"YOU SO DID!" Stiles said as he threw his head back laughing.

"Shut up!" Lydia said as she drenched Stiles in water by making a shoving motion with her hands.

"Oh it's on Martin!" Stiles said as he swam after her, he managed to grab on to her foot and she made a squealing noise as he made his way closer to her. He managed to get a lock on her waist and flip her over so he was giving her a fireman's lift.

"Stiles put me down!" Lydia screeched as she thumped against his back.

"Nu-uh." Stiles said as he walked over to the shallow end and out the stairs, "This is revenge." He said as he got onto dry land and walked up to the deep end.

"All I did was spray water at you!" Lydia moaned as she continued to hit Stiles.

"Actually, you also hit me at my house so this is my revenge." Stiles said as he got ready to jump back into the water.

"If you jump in I won't ever speak to you again!" Lydia threatened.

"You will." Stiles said as he jumped in giving Lydia the shock of her life. When they resurfaced she noticed he was laughing like a maniac.

"What are you laughing at Stilinksi?" Lydia asked as she swam over to him.

"The fact that my life is now myself and Lydia Martin swimming at night and actually enjoying ourselves..." he said still chuckling.

"Well who would have thought that would ever happen?" She said as she joined in the laughter.

"I'm glad it did though." Stiles said he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Same surprisingly..." Lydia said as she pulled herself up onto one of the Lilos that were floating around the pool.

"Because I never realised that we could have proper fun... if that makes sense?" Stiles said hoping he hadn't insulted his new best friend.

"No it makes perfect sense." Lydia said as she looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star cross it.

"Good..." Stiles said as a comfortable silence settled over the 2 teens.

"You should totally get on a Lilo though." Lydia said breaking the silence a few minutes later. "Here." She said as she pushed the other one towards him.

"Thanks," he said as Lydia suddenly heard a small splash of water as he got on the Lilo. "The sky's surprisingly clear..." he commented as he managed to guide his Lilo up next to her.

"I know right."

"Lydia?"

"Yes Stiles?"

"Do you ever feel like we don't quite fit in?" he asked out of the blue, "I mean we don't quite fit into the human world but we also don't quite fit into the Supernatural world either?"

"I thought I was the only one who thought that." She replied honestly, "but the way I see it, we come into this world knowing nothing about it but we know we aren't alone and I guess as long as another person feels like a misfit alongside you, you could probably create your own world where you're normal if that makes any sense?"

"I guess people like us need to stick together then." Stiles said smiling up at the night sky.

"I guess we do..." Lydia said as she took Stiles' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Because sometimes you just have to wait for everything to be okay because nothing lasts forever so you should cling onto the good things as their happening and remember the bad things will be gone soon.

**I hoped you liked that! Please favourite and review and all that jazz and thanks!**


	19. Can I come With You?

**I may or may not have written this one based on a song from Doctor Who... but it made me sad because Pond family feels.**

Can I Come With You?

Stiles couldn't seem to stay his self recently, it was as if he was stuck in a hole as everybody else around him seemed to ignore the fact that he needed help and carried on with their daily lives. He still managed to get good grades and he seemed fine on the outside but things had changed since he'd become a fake sacrifice almost, he could definitely feel the darkness around his heart, he was certain Scott felt it too.

"Dad I'm going out! I'll see you tomorrow around Lunch!" Stiles said loudly remembering his dad was on shift tonight, as he stepped out into the December air he zipped up his jacket and desperately wished he had a hat of some sort because although he a lot of hair now it didn't offer much protection. He walked over to his jeep and was trying to think of someplace he could go just to get out of this crazy town for a bit.

"Hi Stiles." Lydia said casually as she appeared from behind his jeep.

"JESUS LYDIA!" Stiles said as he stumbled back from the shock. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be hooking up wit-" Stiles started as he unlocked his car and swung open the door not really wanting to converse with Lydia at the moment considering how off things had been between them recently.

"That's over, I ended it." Lydia said bluntly as she cut Stiles of.

"Oh." Stiles said as he closed the door back up.

"Yep." Lydia said rocking back and forth on her feet. "So where are you headed?" Lydia asked breaking the silence.

"Oh I was just gonna drive around for a bit..." Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his neck indicating he was nervous about something.

"Cool I'll come with you." Lydia said as she walked around the front of the car and jumped into the passenger seat as Stiles stood there wondering what had just happened. "Stiles?" Lydia said impatiently from the passenger seat.

"Right." Stiles said as he snapped his self out of his day dream and he got in the car.

"Can you turn up the heating?" Lydia asked as he reversed out of his drive way.

"I cannot because you broke it last time and I can't afford to get it fixed but there's a load of blankets in the back if you want one." Stiles said trying not to smile as he remembered the time Lydia had been so cold she was so determined to turn up the heating she twisted the knob off.

"I told you I was sorry!" Lydia said as she assumed her regular car position as she put a red blanket over her skinny jeans.

"So where are we actually going?" Lydia asked after they'd been driving for an hour.

"I actually don't know..." Stiles said as they continued up the road with the beach on their left...

"Why do I recognize this road?" Lydia asked suddenly as she cocked her head to one side as if she were trying to rejiggle her memories.

"Wait... what road is this?" Stiles asked as they passed a turn of going up to their right.

"I don't know like route 79?" Lydia asked as she wound down her window and out her hand outside making a wave motion with her hand.

"I KNOW WHY!" Stiles said as he smacked his steering wheel.

"Why?"

"The drive in movie theatre is back there!"

"OOOOOOOOOH." Lydia said as recognition dawned in her eyes.

"That was a fun summer." Stiles said smiling as he turned to look at her as she continued to make the wave motion with her hand.

"I liked that summer. That Summer was literally the best few months of my life." Lydia said as she turned to look at him as he promptly put his eyes back on the deserted road.

"I know. I've missed not hanging out with you much lately," Stiles said as he gave her a light shove like the old days.

"I hear ya." Lydia said as she readjusted her blanket. A silence hung over them as the soft music filled the car. "Can we go down to the beach?" Lydia asked as she saw a small parking area that was lit up a little up the dark road.

"Sure." Stiles said without missing a beat as he pulled over and they both got out.

"Aren't you cold without a hat?" Lydia asked as they reached the sand.

"I'm freaking freezing, I need to get a hat from Santa or something for Christmas." Stiles replied as he did a little jig to keep his self warm.

"Aw bless." Lydia said giggling as Stiles continued to do a very impressive Irish dance.

"Oh go away." Stiles said sarcastically as the two teens quickly settled back into their old ways.

"You'd have to use a cattle prod to make me leave your side Stiles Stilinski." Lydia said as they started walking towards the ocean.

"Likewise Lydia Martin." Stiles replied in what he hoped was a casual manner as he could feel his and her hand knocking together.

"So do you want to play a game?" Lydia asked swiftly as she hoped to move the conversation along.

"Sure. What do you want to play?" Stiles asked casually as they stopped where the water came in.

"Urh. It's like when people ask you what your favourite TV show is and all of a sudden you can't think of any TV shows..." Lydia said as she tried to rack her brain for any possible game.

"That's easy, Doctor Who." Stiles replied quickly.

"Seriously? I had you as more of a Supernatural guy..." Lydia replied surprised at his choice.

"Yeah well once the things on that show start to become real or have the possibility to become real it kind of puts you off it..."

"Good point," Lydia replied seeing his logic, "We should play truth by the way."

"Okay. You go first." Stiles said as they walked back up the beach to sit down.

"Okay... first thing you notice in a girl?"

"Eyes and their smile." Stiles replied casually trying not to look at Lydia's green eyes shining like the stars up above them. "My turn, first thing you thought when you saw me last summer?"

"You look really good with long hair." Lydia replied as she stretched her arm out to give it a ruffle to try and hide her red cheeks, "favourite place in Beacon Hills?"

"Either the ice Rink or Milly's." Stiles said recalling the two places where he and Lydia hung out the most. "Least favourite place in beacon hills?"

"The school lacrosse field." Lydia said as she winced at the memory of Peter attacking her. "Why did he stop? Why didn't he kill me?" Lydia suddenly asked.

"Sorry you're going to have to be more specific, people try to kill us every week, who are we talking about?" Stiles said as he looked directly at her sensing that the game had stopped and they had gotten on to more serious matters.

"Peter..." Lydia whispered over the sound of the retreating ocean. "Why didn't he kill me? I mean I was there alone wasn't I?" Lydia asked as her brows furrowed in concentration.

Stiles didn't speak for a couple of minutes as he tried to think of where he should lead the conversation... "I told him to kill me instead and then he said I had to come with him then he said that I could call someone to let them know where you were..." Stiles said turning away to look at the ocean as he let Lydia process what she had just heard.

"You... you offered to switch places with me?" She said softly as she lightly put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah..." Stiles said sheepishly as he dipped his head down.

"Why? You barely knew me?"

"Well I still cared about you. I guess it was human nature." Stiles managed to lie convincingly so she wouldn't find out how strong his true feelings actually were for her.

"That's... wow," Lydia said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I know."

"Thanks Stiles." Lydia said as she took Stiles hand and interlocked it with hers.

"You are very welcome." Stiles said as he felt this weird sensation in his chest, it was almost as if the layer of darkness and thinned around his heart when Lydia had touched him, it was like the darkness was snow and she was the sun and she lit up his entire world. It was almost as if he felt like his self again.

**Please favourite and review and all that stuff! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	20. Some Boys

**So although I absolutely love the original version of this song to death you should check out the Smash version of it because it's so amazing! Also you should check out my tumblr... shameless self promoting I know but you totally should! **

Some Boys

"Nerd." Stiles whispered as Lydia walked up to the board on the last day of school.

"Jerk." She replied with a smile without missing a beat. She liked how in their friendship they could bounce insults of each other without getting hurt, it was a nice change. Lydia walked up to the board and solved the equation in record time before she turned on her heel and sat back down behind Stiles. It was the last day before they broke up for Christmas and tension was high as people counted down how long until their 2 weeks of freedom. It was 13 minutes and 12 seconds but whose counting anyway? She flipped over her page in her notebook and started to doodle with an absent mind. She had stopped drawing trees finally and filled her page up with little doodles of her friends in comic situations. So far she had Scott baking a rabbit in his little werewolf oven, Stiles with a Dunce cap on and she had turned Allison into Katniss. She was awoken from her daydream as the bell went signalling her freedom. She ripped out the page and left it on her desk as she put her books in her bag. Slowly the students and the teacher filtered out of the class until it was only her and Stiles remaining.

"Cool drawings." Stiles said as he shrugged on his coat to protect him from the cold air.

"I try." Lydia replied as she pulled on her hat and the 2 teens left the room.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Stiles asked as they made their way towards his car, recently they'd been sharing lifts because they practically spent all their time together anyway so why not spend an extra half hour together each day?

"Nothing special," Lydia said as his blue jeep came into her line of vision, "The Christmas party and probably sleep." She said laughing as he opened the car and she got in.

"Sounds fascinating." Stiles said sarcastically as he gave Lydia the red blanket to make up for the broken heating.

"I know right. But I can't think of anything to do so sleep is my best option." Lydia said shrugging as he reversed out of his spot and entered the slow stream of other students leaving in their cars.

"Well..." Stiles said as they reached a complete stop, "I have these." He said as he rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out 2 tickets to the local Ice Rink, "I won them ages ago and they run out today so you want to come?" He asked handing her the 2 tickets.

"It's 3 in the afternoon Stiles," Lydia said trying not to smile at how Stiles always seemed to include her in his plans.

"So? It's it will only be a few hours!" Stiles said as he tried to convince his friend to come with him.

"GAH. Fine. Why not?" Lydia said smiling at how impulsive he could be and how when they were together there was hardly ever a dull moment. "But there better not be any psycho werewolves under the ice this time!" Lydia warned him.

"If there are, I will personally shoot them with a Silver bullet myself."

"So I haven't skated in over a year so I have a feeling I'm going to be worse than Scott..." Stiles said before they stepped on to the Ice. The rink was practically empty apart from a few kids and a few families.

"I doubt that." Lydia said as she zipped up her jacket.

"No seriously, I'll let you go on first so I don't accidentally murder you." Stiles said as he stepped aside to let her on.

Lydia secretly loved Ice Skating, she felt beautiful and powerful when she was on the ice. She just seemed to flow like water and her mind seemed to clear as she pulled off her triple spin. She stopped and looked over at Stiles whose jaw was opened at her. "You coming on the Ice then?" She asked as she skated back over to where he was standing.

"I... I'm going to suck." Stiles warned as he shakily put one of his feet on the Ice.

"It's fine, look give me your hands." Lydia said as she took Stiles' hands as he put both feet on the ice. "Okay, now push and glide." Lydia said as she skated backwards pulling Stiles along with her.

"Hey I'm not doing so badly!"

"You're a natural." Lydia said smiling at how happy he was he hadn't face planted yet. "Okay I'm going to let go of your hands now." Lydia said as she let go of his hands and skated next to him, ready to catch him if he fell.

"Okay... Right, push and glide... push and glide." Stiles kept muttering to his self making Lydia laugh each time. "Don't laugh!" Stiles moaned from beside her.

"It's endearing but try doing it without saying it." Lydia said as she switched back to going backwards.

"Fine." Stiles huffed. He was doing so well until that kid cut him off. His fall was literally like a movie, arms flailing high pitched yelp and a massive thump on the ice shortly followed by a massive groan.

"How bad is it?" Stiles asked as Lydia took away the ice pack from his forehead to survey the damage. Although he didn't have a concussion, he did have a nice blue and black egg shape forming on his right temple.

"Let's keep the ice on it for now." Lydia said hastily as she gently put the Ice Pack back on Stiles' forehead.

"It doesn't even hurt but I know you're just ashamed of me aren't you?" Stiles said with a goofy grin as he took the Ice pack away from Lydia.

"...Maybe..." Lydia said with a small smile. "But can we go into the photo booth thing? I wanna get a picture." Lydia said as she stood up and took Stiles' hand and she dragged him over to the camera.

"Okay... goofy faces?" Stiles asked once they had both piled inside the small metal box.

"Totally." Lydia said as she stuck out her tongue whilst Stiles blew out his cheeks and made crazy eyes for the first image. "Now what?"

"Hug time!" Stiles declared as he wrapped her into a massive bear hug for the second one.

"I know what to do for the 3rd." Lydia said as she released herself from his grip. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as his eyes opened up wide.

"4th one!" Stiles declared as he kissed Lydia on her cheek whilst he did bunny ears behind her.

"Thanks by the way." Lydia said as they got out of the booth, "I had a really fun time today." She continued as she picked up the block of four pictures, she ripped them down the middle so they both got 2 each.

"You're welcome." Stiles said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed outside. "I like hanging out with you."

"I like that you like hanging out with me to." Lydia replied.

"That made no sense Lydia."

"Whatever Dork."

"Shut it nerd."


	21. Demons

**I don't mind that Stydia didn't actually happen because I'd bet a hundred bucks it's going to be end game. I also wrote this before the interview with Jeff Davis and I totally called that Stiles would have sleep troubles so *self five because I don't have a social life***

**Also this is going to be a 2 part one shot (if that makes any sense? It did in my head...) **

Demons

Stiles needed a change of scenery, not a big change like running away but a change in his room since it's where he spent most of his time. It was 8am on a Saturday and he couldn't sleep, by that he meant that over the past week since the surrogate sacrifice he had only gotten 21 hours of sleep. He stood in the centre of his room with bin bags and cans of paint at the ready as he mapped out in his head what he was going to do.

He started over at his desk, he put all the dirty plates and coffee mugs on to a tray and carried them down to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher, he then opened a new file and started to organise all the research from the past year and a bit, he split it into 3 sections; section one was called 'The Alpha' in that one he filed away all the research, photos, drawings and evidence they had recovered; Section 2 was named 'Kanima', in there was pictures of the beast, police reports, evidence and possible patterns that he and Scott had worked out; the final section was titled Alpha Pack and Druids, in there he had pictures of the alphas, pictures of the sacrifices, police reports, theories he and Lydia had spent hours slaving over and a piece of mistletoe. He put the now heaving folder to one side of his desk and made a mental note to show it to his Dad once he was up. He filed away all his school work and text books and managed to move the desk over to the centre of one of the walls in his room. He Cleared his floor of dirty clothes and moved his bed so the head was no longer in the corner opposite where his desk was and now it went straight out into the middle of his room so he could get on it from 3 out of the four sides.

"Having a change of scenery are we?" Scott asked from the door way.

"Yup." Stiles managed to get out as he tried to centre his bed by his self, Scott came over to help him, "I need to take my mind of the whole darkness surrounding my heart thing," Stiles said as he flopped down next to Scott, "it's screwed me up man. I don't feel right, the nightmares are back and I'm so tired but I can't sleep." Stiles said putting his head in his hands. "how do you and Allison deal with it? You guys are both fine so why aren't I? Everywhere I look I see bad versions of good things."

"Well it needs to be dark for you to see the stars right? So find your stars in your darkness and look for them." Scott said patting his friend on the shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way because Scott had no idea Stiles was taking it so hard.

"I guess..." Stiles said running his hands through his hair. "But it's like... it's like Lydia was my tether right? But I haven't spoken to her in a week and I know it's not that long but it's a big deal for us you know?"

"Wait, you guys haven't been speaking?" Scott asked confused about how he had missed that, he and Stiles had been together practically all week.

"Yup, every time I try to speak to her she makes sure Aiden's there and I really need to speak to her about something." Stiles finished quickly because he really needed to tell somebody that Lydia had kissed him.

"That sucks."

"I know right." Stiles said nodding his head slowly, "Any way, do you want to help me stick these on my ceiling?" Stiles asked holding up a pack of glow in the dark stars.

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, we've been at this for an hour now there must be a more effective method to get these up there!" Scott said mid-bounce. The two boys had realised that neither of them were tall enough to reach the ceiling so they had taken to jumping on the bed and basically punching them on the ceiling.

"We've gotten 6!" Stiles said as he fell of the bed for the 7th time, "that's one every 10 minutes, it could be a lot worse!" he said laying on the floor to take a breather.

"How many are in the pack dude?" Scott said managing to get a 7th one up there.

"Um...12..." Stiles said laughing as he stood back up.

"Of course there are." Scott said continuing to bounce as Stiles joined back in managing to put another one up before it fell back down. "These tie in very well with my metaphor by the way."

"I know right," Stiles said as he chucked his hoodie onto his desk chair, "I love irony." He said laughing. "Also Lydia kissed me!" Stiles suddenly blurted out not being able to hold it in any longer. He quickly looked over at Scott who was processing the news

"Hey Guys." Lydia suddenly said emerging in the door way scaring the living bejesus out of both the boys causing them to scream and fall off the bed.

"Oww." Stiles managed to get out from underneath Scott.

"Thanks for cushioning my landing buddy." Scott said standing up, "but I need to go give food to Mum, call me if you want to hang out this evening because we need to talk." Scott said giving the 2 teens a knowing look as he left.

"I like the new layout," Lydia said perching on Stiles' now clear desk with 2 Starbucks cups in her hand, "very cool."

"Yeah well I've had trouble sleeping so I thought a change could do me good." Stiles said sitting opposite her on the edge of his bed.

"I bought you this," Lydia said handing him one of the Styrofoam cups, "Peace offering."

"When were we ever fighting?" Stiles asked as he took the coffee from her.

"Well we haven't spoken all week and I thought because of the kiss and now Aiden and I are a thing I thought you were mad at me for getting a boyfriend..." Lydia trailed off.

"Wait you think I'm mad at you for kissing me then going out with Aiden." Stiles asked unsure why Lydia thought that, she was the one that had been avoiding him and now she was trying to turn the tables.

"Well yeah..." Lydia said taking a sip of her coffee.

"That is un-bloody-believable Lydia. I'm mad at you because you've been avoiding me all week when all I really wanted to do was give you this!" Stiles said trying not to shout, this is what had happened to him; he had become short tempered and was turning into Jackson and he didn't like it, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to control his rage though. He reached under his bed and bought out a small gold box with a note on top that said '_To Lydia, Thanks for saving my life I really appreciate it! I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy you deserve it x' _

"Oh..." Lydia said in a small voice as she read the note, she opened the box and saw a pair of earrings that were small white roses. "I wasn't avoiding you Stiles..." Lydia said as she admired the earrings, "I thought you were mad at me. Why are you so angry?" She asked as she walked over to where he was sitting and crouched in front of him.

"I've been like this all week," Stiles said hanging his head in shame, "I didn't mean to be so mean, but I haven't slept and I've barely eaten and I really needed your help because you're what bought me back but we haven't spoken and it's like I'm drowning but instead of my head exploding it's my heart and it feel like this darkness is infecting me and I can't do anything about it..." Stiles finished in a whisper.

Lydia took Stiles' head in her hands so he was forced to look at her, "Stiles we can talk later but I really need to go, Milly's at the usual time?" She asked as she wiped away a falling tear that Stiles hadn't acknowledged. He nodded in agreement as the darkness sat around his heart, "You have me okay? So don't do anything stupid in the next 7 hours comprende?" Lydia said lightly pressing a kiss to Stiles forehead before she got up and left. Stiles lay back on his bed and closed his eyes praying that he could at least get a few minutes sleep for once.

**I shall continue tomorrow, OOH MYSTERY. Please review and like and all that jazz and follow me on tumblr if you want: **** . **


	22. On Tangled Shores

**Hey Guys! So I because I write these out of order I know it can be confusing as to what happens when so here's a quick explanation: I count the panic attack kiss as a kiss but not a proper proper romantic kiss, so when I refer to their first kiss I'm talking about Christmas which I will put up soon, they become a proper couple if you like at New Year. I think Lydia only goes out with Aiden for a month then dumps him at the start of December because of her feelings for Stiles. **

**I hope that made sense for you guys!**

On Tangled Shores

It was so cold Stiles wouldn't be surprised if it snowed for once. Snow in North California was rare but not unheard of. He turned his coat collar up against the cold as he walked into the centre of the town and towards the comfy Cafe. He greeted the barista with a nod as he ordered a coffee and went to sit in the usual corner booth. He pulled out his headphones and put them in as he checked the time. It was 8:50pm so he was 10 minutes early but he couldn't stand to be alone in the house for any longer.

They say time flies when you're having fun but when you're having the worst time of your life it barely passes. Stiles had been sitting in the booth for an hour now and Lydia still hadn't showed up, he had tried calling her, texting her, calling Allison who had been with Isaac all night and texting Scott. Nobody had heard from her which wasn't a good thing in this town. Most people would have given up by now but Stiles knew something was wrong; Lydia never gave up on him. It was a basic fact of their friendship; their motto was "a good man never leaves a soldier behind."

2 hours had passed when Stiles' phone lit up with the image he had set as Lydia's caller Id. "Lydia where are you?" Stiles said as he ran his hands through his hair in worry.

"I'm sorry I really want to talk to you but-" Lydia started like she was about to continue but Stiles already knew where this conversation was headed and he didn't care, it was like something inside him had finally snapped.

"You're not coming, are you?" He whispered in a scarily calm way.

There was a silence before she eventually replied, "I'm Sorry." In an even tinier whisper, "Let me explain though!"

"Okay, go ahead?" Stiles said as he got up and left the Cafe. He was greeted with another silence, "Right, well I'll see you around Lydia Martin." Stiles said before he hung up and angrily stormed up the street. His head was full of all these swirling thoughts and his eyes felt blurry and his cheeks wet as he realised tears were on them. He hastily wiped them away because he didn't want to be seen like this in public, especially not tonight. The only thing that had kept him going for the past few days was the tiny little light in the centre of his heart. It was like the light was keeping him warm and alive but Lydia cancelling on him had extinguished that flame. Stiles had believed once that people were made up of strings and that once all the strings inside that person snapped the person snapped to. And Stiles had this really horrible feeling inside him that because the light had gone out the strings had all snapped leaving him numb.

He had no idea where he was going but before he even realised it he was at Scott's house and knocking on the door hoping desperately that somebody would answer it soon. He heard movement behind the door and it quickly swung open to reveal a very pissed off looking Ms. McCall.

"Stiles it's 11 at night what do yo-"But she stopped midsentence as she saw the look on Stiles face. It was as if all hope had vanished and the old Stiles was gone replaced by a boy who had lost too many people and had felt too much pain and had seen too much and needed a friend. "Stiles what's wrong?" She said ushering him inside quickly.

"Mum who is it?" Scott called from the banister as he quickly ran downstairs, he saw the look on his best friends face and realised that something was terribly wrong. "Stiles what's up?"

"I um... Sorry for calling so late but..." Stiles said as he looked down at the ground unable to meet their stares, "I uh just needed to have a family right now..." he said as his voice cracked on the last words, "because Dad's at work and well you know Mum isn't here anymore... and I uh guess that I just didn't want to be alone because... because I'm scared of what I might do to myself..." he managed to get out.

"Okay," Ms. McCall said as she clapped her hands as she went into full on Mum mode, "Scott take Stiles into the kitchen and make Hot Chocolate, I will go make up the bed in your room and Stiles let your Dad know your staying here tonight." She said as she quickly dashed back upstairs leaving the 2 boys alone.

"Stiles what happened?" Scott asked as they walked into the kitchen and forced Stiles into one of the chairs.

"I think my strings snapped..." he said quietly still not meeting Scott's eyes.

"What?" Melissa asked from the doorway as she wrapped a blanket around Stiles' shivering shoulders. Although she didn't show it Stiles was just as much her baby as Scott was. She remembered taking over food and him staying over at their house constantly after his Mum died, it wasn't just because Claudia was her best friend but because she saw how close their sons were, Stiles had never abandoned Scott and she wasn't about to let Stiles feel like he had been abandoned.

"Stiles has this theory that everybody is made out of strings right?" Scott said looking to Stiles to check this was right, "and he thinks that once everybody's strings snap the person snaps too." He finished as he joined his Mum and Best Friend at the table.

"Is this because of the surrogate sacrifice thing?" She asked with concern.

"Probably..." Stiles managed to get out without taking his eyes off the table, "I haven't slept, I've barely eaten, I can't seem to find anything funny anymore and I feel like there's this blackness inside me that is slowly infecting me and Lydia stood me up today and I need to talk to someone because I want to stop feeling like a bad person but I can't."

"Stiles, you're not a bad person." Scott said trying to comfort him in any way possible. "You're amazing okay? Half this town owe you their lives."

"He's right," Melissa chimed in, "You bring me food when Scott can't, you've saved his ass so many times and you stopped me from going on a date with an evil alpha wolf."

"You're not a bad person Stiles, you're an incredibly good person who has had a lot of shitty things happen to them, sorry for the language mum." Scott said patting Stiles on the shoulder.

"He's right." His Mum agreed as she gave him a small half hug. "You're always welcome here, we must be one of your strings and we aren't broken are we? So you shouldn't break either." She continued as She and Stiles stood up, she gave him a proper hug then, and that's when Stiles lost it. He hadn't had a proper Mum hug in nearly 8 years and then Scott joined in and he started to feel like maybe he could survive this.

"Captain America is so badass." Scott said from the floor as the movie wrapped up.

"I know right." Stiles said yawning, "It's just sad about the whole 'I had a Date' thing."

"Wait..." Scott said quietly shushing his friend, "there's somebody at the door..." Suddenly the knocker went quietly as the 2 boys went over to answer it.

"Isaac?" Stiles asked noticing his absence.

"No he has a key..." Scott gingerly leant forward and pulled opened the door to show a very scared looking Lydia.

"Hello..." She said doing a small wave, as Stiles quickly dashed behind the door so she didn't see him. "Is Stiles here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... No, he's at home..." Scott said through gritted teeth, he was friends with Lydia but after hearing what had happened between her and Stiles, he couldn't help but resent her a tiny little bit.

"I know he's here, his Dad told me." She said pointedly looking at the door as if she could see through it.

"Look Lydia... you're my friend but Stiles is having a hard time at the moment so maybe you should leave him alone for a while, it's hard for him..." Scott said weakly.

"It's fine dude," Stiles said using up every last scrap of humanity he had left as he stepped out from behind the door. "What do you want?"

"I need to apologise..." Lydia said as Scott walked back into the living room leaving them to it.

"It's fine... I just think that maybe some time apart could do us some good..."

"Why?" Lydia asked quietly looking like somebody had just killed her dog.

"Because..." Stiles started trying to choose his words carefully, "Because I've liked you for a REALLY long time now, and I've never asked you out, not once so it's my fault that we've never gone on a date but it hurts Lydia, it hurts when I see you with other guys and think that could be me but it isn't and it's my fault not yours okay? I just need to figure out how to get over you, especially considering the state I'm in..."

"Oh..." Lydia said as her heart shattered into a million pieces and she wasn't quite sure why, "right... Let me know when we can be friends again though."She said before she turned on her heel and quickly left before he saw her cry.

Lydia Martin had always been so sure of everything in her life. She was sure that she wasn't crazy, she was sure that she was going to win the field's medal and she was sure that Stiles would always be there for her. And what Stiles had said hadn't been mean in anyway but for the first time in her life she felt an uncertainty. As she walked away she felt uncertain about the choice she had made, but she was pretty sure that the uncertainty had come from choosing Aiden over Stiles and she was certain that because of that she had lost Stiles and Lydia had never felt so unbalanced in her whole life.

**I hope you liked that! Please review and favourite and if I get 5 reviews I will upload the Christmas chapter tomorrow!**


	23. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**It's really bad because I now have a load of Christmas songs going around my head and it's August... But I hope you enjoy this Chapter I know a lot of you wanted it so here it is!**

Extraordinary Merry Christmas

"Something's missing..." Lydia said as she double checked the list on her phone, Stiles was currently standing on a chair helping Allison hang up the Christmas lights around her front Garden before they were about to go back inside and hide anything valuable that people might break in preparation for tonight.

"Mistletoe?" Stiles said trying to joke but it resulted in Allison giving him a hard shove and he fell face first into the frozen ground. Stiles and Lydia were almost back to the way they were before she had dated Aiden. It had taken 3 awkward run ins, 2 awkward conversations and a midnight meet up to get things as back to normal as it could ever be in this town.

"Too soon," Lydia said giving him a hand up, "I really hope it doesn't rain..." Lydia said glancing up to the grey skies above them, "it would be a real Christmas eve bummer if it did." She continued as Stiles picked up the chair and they headed back inside.

"Nah it won't rain it's too cold," Allison said as she took her coat of as the warm air greeted them, "it would probably snow."

"Oh festive." Lydia said with a smirk as she put her hair into a messy ponytail to get it out of her face. "Now let's move the china vases before somebody smashes them as they try to get freaky on the table!" Lydia said picking them up.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Lydia asked her best friend giving Allison another twirl. She was wearing a turquoise coloured skater dress and had curled her hair into soft waves as to make it look like she had tried but not too much.

"You look lovely, I promise." Allison assured her friend for the 3rd time in the past 10 minutes.

"Okay." Lydia said taking a deep breath as the 2 girls set of downstairs to wait for the guests. Slowly people started arriving; it started with Scott and Stiles followed closely by Danny. Then Isaac showed up and even Derek and Cora had stopped by since they were in town for a while. Soon her whole downstairs was filled and the party was in full swing with dancing, eggnog and Christmas songs on full blast.

"Good party Lyd." Stiles said as he walked over to her, the people around her gave her a look that said they knew about her feelings but they quickly walked off leaving the pair with some space.

"I try," Lydia said with a shrug and a smile.

"The lights hang especially well don't you think?" Stiles said with a smirk as he pointed out the only work he had done all morning.

"They're the best bit definitely," Lydia said going along with the joke, "I think they make the party."

"That's totally what I had in mind when I hung them." Stiles said smiling. Oh how Lydia had missed his smile, she was sure that the room lit up even more when he smiled, the most unrealistic thing about this town in all honesty was the fact that Stiles didn't have a girlfriend...

"Of course." Lydia said nodding and patting him on the shoulder.

"LYDIA!" Danny said loudly as he came charging over to the pair, "We're playing spin the bottle, you guys should come." Danny said nodding his head in an enthusiastic manner.

"Oh. I uh think we're good over here." Lydia said as she gestured to herself and Stiles.

"NO. You HAVE to play." Danny said as he grabbed Lydia's hand who grabbed Stiles hand as they charged into the living room.

"Danny found you guys to huh?" Scott said with a smile as he sat to Stiles' left and Lydia sat across from him.

"Yup." He replied as he checked out who else was in the circle, it was a load of unfamiliar faces only to be broken occasionally by either Allison, Scott, Lydia, Danny and Isaac.

"Ben!" Danny said handing whoever Ben was a bottle."You go first!"

They slowly made their way around the circle with Stiles managing to avoid anybody kissing him until it was his turn. The person on his right handed him the bottle and Stiles let it spin. _Please don't be Scott. Please don't be Scott. Please don't be Scott. _Was the only thing going through his head; the bottle eventually came to a standstill as it pointed to the person directly in front of him. _Lydia Martin._ If you looked inside his brain at this point in time you would have seen nothing. There was nothing going through his mind. He couldn't think of anything to say as the circle cheered them on to kiss.

"Maybe he should spin again?" Lydia said weakly knowing how awkward this could make thins between them.

"I HAD TO KISS ALLISON SUCK IT UP AND MAKE OUT." Danny Shouted from somewhere to Lydia's left.

"I really think I should spin again..." Stiles agreed as he reached forward to re-spin when Isaac slapped his hand away.

"It really isn't fair!" Lydia said trying to make something up on the spot to save both their skins, even though she Liked stiles she didn't want to jeopardise their already fragile friendship. "I mean it was probably a fix..."

"SO?" an unknown voice shouted. "Just suck it up and lean in already..."

Stiles gave Lydia a look as if to say '_Sorry you're being forced to kiss me... I know you don't like me in that way_.' Whilst Lydia was giving Stiles a look that said '_I don't mind you kissing me because I want you to kiss me but I would never say that out loud..._' They awkwardly leaned forward their faces merely Cm's apart when a voice from the corner made them look up.

"Either I'm really drunk..." Derek started, "or it's snowing..." The whole party suddenly seemed to flock to the window nearly trampling the people on the floor in the process. There were suddenly a lot of shouts and whoops of delight as people ran to get their coats and go outside leaving Stiles and Lydia on the floor still.

"Saved by the bell I guess..." Lydia said quietly, she knew how wrong it was to finally decid she liked Stiles and how if he found out it could really screw him over so deep down she knew it was a good thing they hadn't kissed but it also kind of sucked...

"Damn. I really wish I had a hat now." Stiles said standing up and offering Lydia a hand.

"Oh my god I can give you your present now!" Lydia said jumping up and down excitedly. "Come with me!" She said as she grabbed Stiles' hand and pushed away her previous feelings. She led them upstairs and into her room.

"You know if you wanted me alone you could have just said so Lydia." Stiles said with a smirk as he leant on her desk.

"Shut Up," Lydia said trying to hide her smile, she picked up the small parcel and handed it to him ignoring the warm feeling she got when their fingers briefly touched. She watched him as he slowly unwrapped the paper to reveal a navy and white knitted beanie with a bobble on top.

"No way dude! I finally have a hat!" He said excitedly as he put it on.

"I know!" Lydia said smiling at how happy he was to finally have something to keep him warm in his car.

"I do have your present but I was going to bring it around tomorrow," he said as he hugged her.

"No worries." Lydia said as she led them back downstairs. "But I really want to go outside now." She said as she slipped off her high heels and slipped on her boots and a jacket and Stiles chucked on his hoodie.

By the time they had gotten outside the snow was falling think and fast and there was already a small layer of it on the driveway and enough to conceal the grass. Lydia gingerly leant down and picked up a small amount of the fresh snow and compressed it into a ball, she hoped she had gotten her maths right, she had, and aimed it at the back of Stiles' head and hit the perfect bang on. He turned around looking for the culprit and his eyes quickly rested on her and he could see her just saying in her mind, _oh shit_. He scooped up his own Snowball and launched it at her as she quickly ran away out the drive way and onto the deserted street. She knelt down to pick up her own ammo when something hard hit her back knocking her off balance as she could see Stiles gaining on her. She quickly got up and hid behind one of the parked cars and threw her own missing Stiles barely.

"Lydia..." Stiles sung as he walked around the side of the car to where she was crouching, "game on nerd." He said as he threw it directly at her getting snow down her neck. She yelped at the ice slipping down but she ran forward picking up snow on the way. She quickly caught up with Stiles and slipped on some ice and body slammed them both to the ground. She was lying on top of him when he let out a wheeze that set them both of laughing. She managed to find her footing then extended a hand that Stiles gratefully took. Once he was standing though he didn't seem to want to let go. He could hear his brain screaming at him but he ignored it as he stepped closer brushing Lydia's hair out of her eyes.

"You're eyes are so beautiful..." He whispered keeping his hand in her hair. Lydia didn't know what Stiles' heart felt like but hers was beating so hard it could have knocked out Mike Tyson.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure your smile lights up the room..." Lydia said quietly making Stiles' heart flutter.

"I shouldn't do this..." he said looking upwards like it was Gods fault.

"Shouldn't be doing what?" Lydia asked confused.

"Leading myself on like this..." Stiles said dropping his hand and stepping away. Suddenly Lydia seemed colder and the snow seemed to fall heavier around her. "Because I know that you don't like me in that way..." Stiles continued, "And I know I'm going to muck up our friendship again..." he said softly.

"But what if..." Lydia said going on impulse here, "what if HYPOTHETICALLY I liked you as more than a friend... but I don't want to screw you over and lose you forever..."

"Hypothetically you couldn't lose me; you're pretty much stuck with me for the rest of your life..." Stiles said stepping back closer.

"So hypothetically," Lydia continued, "If I were to kiss you, then we could see what would happen between us?"

"Hypothetically if I were to kiss YOU first would that make you happier?" Stiles asked taking another step closer.

"If any of this were to hypothetically happen, then Hypothetically yes, kissing me would make me very very happy." Lydia said

"Oh Fuck it." Stiles said taking 3 big strides to close the space between him and Lydia. The next thing she knew Stiles lips were softly touching hers. It was a soft innocent kiss then gently got deeper. Lydia put her hands on his neck as Stiles moved his hands to her waist as he literally lifted her off the ground.

When they eventually came up for air the snow had gradually gotten lighter but people were still outside. "I thought we _hypothetically_ said we should kiss?" Lydia said resting her forehead against Stiles' forehead as a grin appeared on her mouth.

"Yes but I then said Fuck it, referring to the hypothesis." Stiles said setting her back down on the snow.

"So what's going to happen between us now?" Lydia asked as they headed back to the house hand in hand.

"I don't know but I think we should wait until New Year, that way we can start the year with something good." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I couldn't agree more." She said as she quickly kissed him again before disappearing into the crowd of people leaving Stiles with a smile on his face that wouldn't fade for days.

**I hope you guys liked that! Please review and add to your favourites and thanks to the very nice people who left me lovely reviews previously!**


	24. Talk

Talk

"Lydia just stay out of this one we don't need you, your just dead weight." Isaac snapped at her. He wasn't the first one this meeting to tell her to stay out of it. "We can't risk you slowing us down, you're just a human."

"Wow. I'm glad we mean so much to you." Stiles said stepping up next to Lydia; they didn't need to be reminded that they were pain stakingly human, they already knew that.

"Look we need to catch the Darach and you guys would just slow us down, just go home..." Derek said gently as he placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder, she was about to reply when her phone started ringing and as she checked the caller ID her throat seemed to close up.

"I uh need to take this..." She said quickly walking out the flat; she hastily answered the phone in a hushed tone so Stiles wouldn't hear, "Jackson..."

"Hey Lyd." He said causing her to cringe at him calling her that, the only one who did that now was Stiles and it felt wrong when Jackson called her that.

"So what do you want?" She asked bluntly considering they hadn't spoken since summer.

"I uh... I was just you know thinking..." he replied ignoring her sharp tone.

"Wow. That's new." She replied rolling her eyes as she started pacing in the hall way.

"It's just... I miss you, you know?" He said ignoring her snide comment, "I miss us."

Lydia scoffed at that statement, "Jackson, we were terrible together, you were terrible! What the hell do you think gives you the right to just phone up and claim you miss me?! That's the most emotion you've ever shown to me..."

"I know but I've changed!" He replied quickly.

"Yes I know! You're no longer a homicidal Lizard but a werewolf now." Lydia said rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean! I'm coming back for a visit in a few days and I want to give us another try... I've been thinking a lot and it would be good for me to have a second chance." he pleaded desperately down the line.

"Look," she started, "I'm glad you now have an actual soul but I want nothing to do with you," Lydia continued trying to push aside the feeling that she was making a terrible mistake by ignoring him, "But I... I don't like you anymore! Not speaking to someone for 5 months is a quick and easy way to get over somebody."

"But you told me not to call..." Jackson said confused.

"That didn't mean I didn't want you to!" She replied quickly.

"Well what sort of guy knows to do that?" He said scoffing at the notion that somebody else was better than him.

"Stiles does!" She said before she even realised what was coming out of her mouth, she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and mentally slapped herself. Jackson would NEVER let that comment go, because Stiles wasn't Jackson, Stiles was wonderful and Jackson was well... not.

"Wow, your taste in men has changed, you used to actually care." He said sharply.

"Yes well at least they actually give a fuck about me now."

"Well I did Lydia, but you just made it SO damn hard, it was always about you, all the time. You know Stiles deserves a medal for putting up with you." He said bitterly down the phone.

That comment hit Lydia harder than a tonne of bricks, she could feel the tears coming and she didn't want to give Jackson the satisfaction of his comment getting to her. "Leave me alone, you understand? If you even come near me when you're here I will get Derek to rip your throat out _with his teeth._ Just go fuck yourself Jackson since nobody else actually gives a fuck about you." She said bitterly before hanging up. She felt a hot tear fall down her cheek, she slid down the wall she had been leaning against and let her head fall into her hands. She didn't even know why she was letting his comments get to her, it was stupid.

"Lydia?" Stiles called from the doorway, he looked around and saw her hunched over, he softly walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. "Lydia? Lyd, what happened?" He asked as he gently took her hands away from her face.

"Oh I just uh got a twig or a contact lens stuck in my eye," Lydia said trying to lie.

"We're inside and you don't have glasses..." Stiles said in a very matter of fact way as he brushed hair out of her face, "Let me drive you home, okay?" he said extending his hand to her.

**88888888**

"So do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asked awkwardly as another sob racked her body, Stiles was worried, he hadn't seen Lydia like this for an incredibly long time and it scared him more than any alpha wolf ever could.

"it's just... why? Why did ever get involved with him? And everybody thinks I'm a slut at school for hooking up with Aiden and the others, it's like they look down on us because we're human, it's like we're not the normal ones they are and how did this become our life?" She finished angrily as she slammed Stiles' dashboard in frustration.

"Okay, let's not take it out on the jeep." Stiles said as he pulled up outside her house. "Nobody thinks you're a slut Lydia." Stiles reassured her as he tried to think of solutions to the other 2 problems, "The girls are just jealous that you have somebody and the boys are just jealous it's not them." He said handing her a tissue.

"But they still only like me because they think it would raise their social rank and the boys only like me because they think I put out." She sniffed.

"Well I like you because of your brains, and your eyes, and your smile and your warm heart when you actually care about someone. That's why being a human is great, I mean sure it hurts like hell when we feel too much but think about the things we get to do? We get to fall in love so bad it hurts, we get to see so many places, we get hope, we get to LIVE Lydia," he said moving the hair out of her face, "and if you're life was a book, and Jackson would just be one crappy chapter! He'd be like that person who doesn't survive the first 5 minutes of a Supernatural episode. He isn't important, forget about him and make sure he doesn't stop you from living."

Lydia had honestly never heard Stiles say such motivational things and it warmed her heart. "Thanks." She said managing to muster a smile.

"You want me to walk you to the door?" he asked kindly.

"No, its fine thanks. But Thank you, really." she said leaning over the console to hug him, his hugs were always the best because he committed his self and it made her feel special. She got out his car and started walking up her driveway when she heard the gravel crunch behind her; she turned and saw Stiles chasing after her, "I thought I told you that you didn't need to walk me to the car."

"Yeah well when do you ever mean that?" he said with a smile as he casually slung his arm over her shoulder. She leant into his chest as she smiled, Stiles definitely wasn't Jackson and he was definitely better.

**I hope you liked that, I'm sorry it's so short! Because these are getting harder to write since school starts very soon the reviews are really very welcome and you can follow me on my tumblr and ask me stuff at .com **

**Thank you for reading! **


	25. Take a Bow

**So I'm contradicting one of my previous chapters a little because I feel like this idea is better so sorry for any confusion in advance! **

Take a Bow

It's funny how life works out, often you don't realise what you have until you've lost it or you fall for someone once they've stopped falling for you. Lydia had never seen Stiles as more than a friend until a week ago, that was when she called it off with Aiden although she hasn't told anybody yet, she's not sure why though... She tells herself it's because she doesn't want people to judge her when in fact they'll know that she broke up with him because she liked someone else. That someone else being Stiles. But Stiles said he needed time to get over her and it had only been 3 weeks, if she told him now that she liked him that would screw him over and undo all the work he's done.

Lydia and Allison were currently sitting in the bleachers of the Lacrosse quarter final cheering on their friends wildly. Beacon Hills were winning 9-3 thanks to Stiles who had been on fire since scoring all those goals last year. There was only 30 seconds left and it was physically impossible for the other team to win so when the buzzer went of the crowd leapt on to the field to congratulate the team. Allison dragged Lydia down with her when she went to go find which boy god only knows, Lydia went to go see if she could congratulate Stiles, that wasn't overstepping was it? She looked for number 24 and when she located the number she suddenly could feel her heart crumbling into grains of sand. She had no idea who the girl was but she swiftly ran into his arms as he picked her up and spun her around, then the next thing she knew the pretty blonde girl kissed him... and he didn't pull away. She looked around for Allison to see if she was seeing the same thing but Allison was kissing Isaac and although that doesn't sound like a big deal, they hadn't told Scott about their relationship yet. Lydia wished that for once his luck was good enough that he didn't see but as Lydia stood alone her eyes suddenly scanned over a heartbroken boy wearing a number 11 jersey. The two teens both stood alone as the crowd slowly filtered away leaving them standing there.

"Heartbreak huh?" Lydia said crossing her arms as she made her way over towards Scott who wouldn't look up from the ground, Lydia didn't know what to do so she hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his lifeless body and hoped to god he returned it, he did eventually and she felt like Scott was a child whose best friend had just abandoned him.

"I know right..." he said faintly into her ear. She pulled away from the hug to check that he was ok.

"They should have told you." Lydia said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"How long?" He asked sadly.

"A month maybe? I don't know I was too mad at her for not telling you and I was too mad at him for doing this to you..." She said as she picked up his stick that he had dropped.

"Did... Did Stiles know?" he murmured like he was trying to fit pieces of a puzzle together.

"I don't know... probably not." She said getting sad at the mention of Stiles' name as she thought about the other girl...

"Okay... well I mean... I'm glad they're happy." He managed to get out. Lydia had always admired that Scott was able to put others in front of his own happiness but she still didn't think that it was a good way to live.

"Hey why don't you go get changed and we can go grab a coffee or something?" She said gently putting her hand on his arm as she guided him over to the changing rooms. "I'll be waiting by my car, it's literally there." She said pointing to her blue ford right in front of them.

"Yeah... ok." He said turning around to go shower. Lydia walked over to her car and sat on the hood of it waiting for Allison or Isaac to emerge, she almost felt bad for what was about to happen to who ever came out first. She pulled her jacket around her tighter and put her headphones in as she waited. She had been sitting there for 5 minutes when she saw Isaac appear. She jumped down and stormed over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL ISAAC." She said shoving him catching him off guard so he fell against the wall. "You LIVE with Scott's family! What possessed you to even think that you and Allison were ok to go out and then not even TELL Scott so he found out by seeing you guys playing tonsil tennis on the field?!" She said shoving him against the wall again. All the pent up rage was going well for her so far.

"What do you mean? He doesn't know about us..." Isaac said pushing Lydia away from him but Lydia wasn't done yet.

"Yes he does you idiot!" She said closing the gap between them, "Why the hell did you kiss her? You knew Scott could have been watching and you still did it and you completely disregarded your only friend's feelings." She said shaking her head in disgust.

"Are you sure you're talking about me and Allison now and not yourself and Stiles." He said pushing her away roughly so that she stumbled. "Because we all know that you broke up with Aiden and we all know it's because of Stiles. You may be the genius but we aren't blind, we all know that you started to like Stiles just as he stopped liking you because he saw who you truly were, just like Jackson." He said stepping closer to her to emphasise his point.

"Don't you dare." Lydia said stepping away from him, "Don't you dare compare him to Jackson, you think that's what I'm really annoyed about?" She said outraged although what he was saying did make sense, she walked around him so that her back was now facing the wall, "You have no right to say that, you don't know me, we have never had a proper conversation apart from when you tried to kill me. You had no right to go and kiss Allison because you know how Scott is, Scott's my friend, and he cares so much about Allison that he lied to her so that she wouldn't feel guilty about breaking his heart. He has more heart now than you ever will because I have never seen you care about anyone." Lydia spat at him.

Isaac quickly surged forward so that she was pinned up against the wall, "Don't say that," He said as his eyes began to change, Lydia told herself to stay calm because she had a Taser in her pocket if things got to out of control, she felt him growl but somebody pulled him off of her and chucked him to the ground.

"Isaac, what the hell?" Stiles said standing protectively in front of Lydia, almost as if to say 'Come at me bro. I could totally take you.' "You were about to shift."

"Well it's her fault," he said as he pulled his self of the ground, "She had a go at me for kissing Allison in front of Scott." He continued as his eyes went back to normal.

"You did what." Stiles replied with his usually level of snarkiness for when people do stupid things, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT. YOU AND ALLISON AREN'T EVE-" and that's when it dawned on Stiles' face, "You guys are going out aren't you..."

"So? Why is everybody making this into such a big deal?" Isaac asked opening his eyes wide.

"Just go before Scott see's you..." Stiles said running his hands down his face as he turned around to face Lydia as Isaac walked away "Are you okay?" He asked reaching out to touch her but she stepped away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't need your help I had it covered." Lydia said as she went back to bitch mode to try and hide her pain.

"Lydia, he was shifting!" He said exasperatedly.

"Yes I know, I wanted to Tase him!" She said as she pulled out her Taser and waved it in his face, "I was fine."

"Why are you yelling? I was only trying to help!" He said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well I didn't ask you to!" Lydia responded in an equally aggravated tone.

"No I guess you didn't... but you're still being mean." He said acting all innocent "We haven't spoken in three weeks."

"Yes because you said you wanted some time apart!"

"We could have still been friends though!" He retorted throwing his hands up in the air again.

"Yeah well maybe I found it too hard being friends Stiles." Lydia murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It was nothing Stiles, but I guess you're finally over me since I saw you kissing that other girl." Lydia acknowledged bitterly.

"Why would you care?" he asked curiously.

"Because I care about you." She replied quickly.

"Wow... did Lydia Martin actually just give normal human being Stiles a compliment?" He said mocking her.

"Yes. I did because I was trying to be nice you ass." Lydia said as she turned on her heel and walked away leaving Stiles.

"Wait, Lydia wait." Stiles said as he caught up with her. She quickly brushed away a stray tear and turned around to face him. "She's just this girl in my French class, we've been hanging out that's all." He said telling her the honest truth. "We went on like one date and that's it... look if you don't want me dating all you have to do is say."Lydia stood there her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to use her words but nothing came out, "Exactly." Stiles said raising his eyebrows like it was no big deal, "I need to go meet her, so I guess I'll see you around." He said walking away.

"Stiles!" Lydia called out, he turned around, "I... it's... have fun." She said miserably as she turned back to her car to see Scott standing there.

"Heartbreak huh?" he said with a small smile as he gave her a very much needed hug.

**I hope you guys liked that! Reviews are appreciated and sorry for contradicting myself!**


	26. The First Time

**I've put up a new Ron and Hermione oneshot if you guys want to read that, also the Title is the song from Michael Castro not about the sexy times. And I am going to write the previous chapter into a story of its own that I will put up tomorrow and it will centre around Scott and Lydia's friendship. This is also another 2 parter. I seem to really like writing those...**

The First Time

Lydia had to admit that being in love was well... fantastic. She loved it. She loved that she was in Love, she loved that she was in love with someone who loved her back. She was happy for once in her life. She was ecstatic about going to School so that she could see Stiles even though he had only snuck out of her room a few hours before, she was elated that she got to do simple things such as hold his hand in the hall way and he made her shine when he waited for her after class. It was the last lesson on a Friday in a warm afternoon in March when Stiles first proposed the Idea, "But a road trip would be so much fun! We could drive down tonight, spend the day Saturday and drive back Saturday night!" He said as they walked to his car.

"I mean LA does sound fun..." She considered as Stiles opened the door for her.

"I know! And like you said your Mum is away all weekend with University friends and I already cleared it with Dad." He said excitedly as they pulled out of the School parking lot.

"Really? You're dad's okay with it?" She said raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"Yep. He said as long as it's not a lie so we can go slay a dragon or something its fine." He said nodding like it was an actual possibility in their life, which for all they knew it was.

"It's bad that slaying a dragon could be something that happens to us isn't it?" She said laughing.

"I know right. So it's set? I'll pick you up at 5?" Stiles said as they pulled up outside her house.

"You know what, yes. I shall go to LA with you." She said quickly kissing him so she could go pack an overnight bag. "Love You." She said as she hopped out of his car.

"Love you too!" She replied chirpily before he drove off.

Bang on at 5pm Lydia's doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, she was wearing her flower dress with her chunky cardigan over the top and her sneakers. She threw her flower rucksack over her shoulder and her brown hand bag over her shoulder. She opened the door and quickly kissed Stiles, when she kissed him it was like she felt her heart beat for the first time and she felt the sunshine on her skin. She quickly locked up and then they were off.

They had a 4 hour car journey so for the first hour they played their favourite game truth, "Favourite Harry Potter character?" Lydia asked slipping her sunglasses on to keep the sinking sun of her eyes.

"Oh... This is hard," Stiles said laughing like a normal teenager hanging out with his Girlfriend should, "I don't know... probably Ron. I mean I guess I like him because I see myself in him you know? The loyal sidekick who gets the girl and saves the world..."

"You're not a sidekick though." Lydia said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek making him smile, "But you did get the girl."

"See the 10 year plan totally worked." He said triumphantly.

"The what?" Lydia said with a bemused expression in her face.

"Oh... well you see I had this plan that extended over 10 year to try and make you fall for me. I had to edit it though because I didn't factor in the whole were wolf thing." He said looking embarrassed.

"I don't know whether to find that endearing or stalkerish..." Lydia said laughing. "Anyway my turn, ask me a question hermano."

"Okay... When did you realise you liked me?" Stiles said with a sly smile since he had been dying to ask this question for ages but had never had the opportunity.

"Oh good one..." Lydia said trying to remember, "I'd say when I saw you kissing that girl at the lacrosse quarter final, I was really jealous and I mean friends don't get that jealous." She reasoned.

"We've been through this, she kissed me!" Stiles said again just to make it clear that his lips were not the ones insinuating anything.

"I know! I'm not mad at you for it you dork." Lydia said lightly shoving him.

"Okay good, your turn." He said as he turned to look at her and felt his heart skip a beat, she had had him from the get go and it was like she never let go of him.

"Why did you and Scott become best friends?" She asked curiously, nobody had ever questioned their friendship but she really wanted to know how it came about.

"Well," Stiles said as if this was going to be a long story even though it wasn't, "We were 4 and we were starting kindergarten and we were fighting over the firetruck and Scott said I could have it and I felt so bad about the fact that he didn't put up a fight that I gave it back to him and I guess our friendship, or bromance as you put it, just sort of happened." He said with a laugh about how stupid the story was.

"It's adorable; although I really want to see a picture of you as a baby though because I bet you have really chubby cheeks." She said with a small giggle as the image of baby Stiles came into her head.

"I had stupidly chubby cheeks, Dad thinks it was because Mum gave me like 3 cookies a day. He's amazed that I'm not obese." He said with a laugh.

"Yes well I for a fact know you're not obese since you have very, very, very nice abs." Lydia said with a smirk.

"I try Lydia, I try." He said giving her a wink that caused her to throw her head back in laughter.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Lydia said still laughing as she took Stiles hand an intertwined them. It felt natural to do that now.

"I still can't believe you said yes, I mean it's crazy." Stiles said smiling.

"I can't believe I said yes either. But It's going to be really fun, I know it will. Because according to you I'm a physic. " She said smirking as she remembered how determined he was about her being that.

"STILES YOU CAN SEE THE SEA." Lydia said jumping up and down on the balcony, although it was a cheap hotel it was actually quite nice apart from the room being absolutely tiny it was nice.

"I know." Stiles said with a smile as he flopped down on the bed. They had just come back from dinner on the sea front and had checked in for the night.

"This is awesome Stiles." Lydia said lying down next to him and kissing him.

"I know." He said with a shrug but he had a smile on his face that showed he was glad for the compliment.

"I actually feel normal for once."

"Me too." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm very glad I met you Stilinski." She said quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm Very glad I met you to Martin." Stiles replied and Lydia hoped he meant it because he made her better and she liked this new version of herself and she liked that Stiles was such a big part of her life. She liked that she was in Love and nothing could keep her from feeling that way because this was real, this was what Lydia had been wanting she had never known who with though, but with Stiles she just _knew. _She knew that they were meant to be and she would be damned as hell if she let somebody take that away from her.

**I know it was short but Part 2 will be up tomorrow! Please review and favourite if you liked this! Much appreciated and Thanks for reading!**


	27. Sunshine and City Lights

Sunshine and City Lights

Lydia woke up first, she looked at the clock and saw the hand creeping closer to 10am and she turned over to look at Stiles who was still asleep, his chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. She rolled onto her side and couldn't help admire how peaceful he looked when he was asleep.

"Lydia stop staring at me it's creepy." He said quickly putting a pillow over his face. Maybe he wasn't quite as asleep as she had thought.

"I wasn't staring I was gazing." She said removing the pillow.

"It's still creepy." He said sleepily as he looked like he was about to go back to sleep.

"It's romantic." She said flicking his forehead as she sat up.

"Creepy." He said pulling the duvet over his head.

"Anyway," Lydia said getting out of bed and going over to her bag, "I've worked out what we should do today," she said picking out her clothes as Stiles sat up.

"Awesome, what's on our plan?" He said rolling out of bed.

"Well..." Lydia said turning around with a smile.

**88888888**

"Okay... I can do this." Stiles said later on as the sun started to set on the beach, "I mean... right, I can fight the Supernatural so I can deal with this." He reasoned with his self. It was 9pm and so far he and Lydia had done all the tourist things, Hollywood walk of fame, Hollywood Sign, Roller skating at Venice whilst Stiles skateboarded and after this they were going to head back home.

"You'll be fine!" Lydia shouted from the ground. She looked up at Stiles who was about to jump of the platform and hopefully catch the trapeze.

"That's f-fine for you t-to say!" Stiles managed to stammer out, Lydia knew he was afraid of heights but she had no idea it was this bad and she felt like a really awful girlfriend as she tried to conceal her laughter, "You're on solid ground and aren't about to launch yourself into the air!" He continued

"Look, the quicker you do it the quicker it's over!" Lydia tried to reason, she had her phone up and ready to record this.

"Fine." Stiles huffed, obviously still terrified, from up above her. She could see the instructor counting him off as his hands tightened around the trapeze handle. The next thing she knew he had leapt of the platform and looked less than graceful. She saw him let go as the instructor had told him and he was caught by the other person. He let out a loud woop of happiness and was dropped onto the net below him.

"You okay?" Lydia shouted as she walked over to him slipping her phone away glad that she had gotten that on camera.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME." He shouted as he jumped down and landed next to her. She could see him buzzing with energy, "I felt like freaking Batman!" He exclaimed with a massive smile as they set of towards the pier and back to where their car was. "I'm so hyped up." He said as he picked her from behind and spun around causing her to squeal a little.

"I gathered." She said laughing as he set her back down and casually slung his arm over her shoulder, "See facing your fears is liberating is it not?"

"Oh very liberating Lydia Martin," he said kissing the top of her head, "So liberating in fact that I feel like we should go on the pier." He said as they got closer to the bright lights of the fairground.

"Really?" Lydia said raising her eye brows, before the trapeze he had been complaining about how tired he was.

"Yes! Please! I know it wasn't factored into your plan but I really want to." He said doing puppy dog eyes down at her. It really was unfair him having those big brown eyes that could make her do anything.

"Gah. Fine. LET'S GO!" She said grabbing His hand and running towards the bright lights.

**8888888**

"If I can do a trapeze I can do a Ferris wheel..." Stiles said an hour later. They were standing in line to go on the Ferris Wheel that illuminated the water below them.

"Exactly, this is much safer." Lydia replied standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek as she squeezed his hand. They had gone on all the rides he had wanted but this was the one thing she really wanted to go on.

"Of course, I mean all that could happen would be the seat could fall and we could plummet to our deaths, but hey we'll be fine." He said turning a shade paler.

"I don't understand how you can be fine on roller coasters but be afraid of heights?" Lydia said giving him a weird look as she remembered their time at Disneyland and how he had been fine on all the rides.

"Well," Stiles said gulping as the line moved forward and they were next on, "You're only up in the air for a second and then you're coming back down, but with this you're stuck up there. I mean what if a zombie apocalypse happens and we're stuck up there forever." Stiles said trying to reason with her.

"Next." The man said in a bored voice as he opened the gate for Stiles and Lydia. She pulled him through and sat on the seat then pulled the bar down.

"Oh god I'm going to plummet to my death..." Stiles whispered as the ride started speeding up taking them to the top. "Distract me please, or something." He said in a panicked manner. Lydia did the only thing she knew how to do when Stiles got panicked, she leaned over and kissed him, she put her hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss and when she broke apart to breathe he had this goofy grin on his face, "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." She said ruffling his hair. "By the way look where we've stopped," She said hoping he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating or notice her own goofy grin on her face whenever her and Stiles kissed.

"Woah, that's beautiful." He said looking around as Lydia leaned into his chest and felt how fast his own heart was beating.

"I know, I love views from up high," Lydia said with a smile, "it makes me feel like a bird or something."

"Maybe heights aren't so bad..." Stiles said as he looked down, he could see the city lights illuminating people on their way, the waves slowly lapping at the shores and the moon's reflection on the water.

"I told you so." Lydia said lightly elbowing him as they started to move down again.

"Maybe I should listen to you more often." Stiles said with a small laugh.

"Exactly." Lydia said ignoring his sarcasm, "Thanks for bringing me out here; I had a really good weekend." She said as genuinely as she could because she really meant it. Seeing all the tourist places and doing this and just spending as much time with him as possible had been wonderful. He made her feel like herself and she loved him for that.

"Well I do try," Stiles said with a smirk but he quickly changed to a proper smile that made butterflies appear in Lydia's stomach, "But I had a lot of fun to, even with your insane list making. I love you Lydia Martin and I'll be damned if I ever screw things up between us." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"Good because I love you to and I'm never letting you go." Lydia said before she kissed him again.

**Sorry for not updating last night I was incredibly busy, I hope you liked that and let me know what you think in the reviews if you feel like it! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Secret Valentine

**So I realised that the last few chapters were actually pretty shit so I'm sorry about that, so I am going to try and make these next ones freaking amazing, notice the word TRY. If you're still reading, Thank You! If you stopped, I don't blame you. I really don't some of those chapters were properly shit. But thanks if you're still reading! Also sorry if the order of the chapters confuses you I will try to make it more clear in the future.**

Secret Valentine

"So how's Berkeley treating you Scotty boy?" Stiles asked as they pulled into the parking lot of their local 'Gas'n'Gro'.

"Oh man it's so cool, I mean I miss you a lot with the whole being on opposite sides of the country thing but man it's awesome." Scott said getting out the car with Stiles in tow. The 2 college freshman walked across the half full parking lot. Pretty much everyone was home for Christmas now since it was the 22nd but Stiles had only gotten back from NYU a few hours ago.

"I know right? New York is amazing though, it's so freaking cool." Stiles said pulling his hat down over his ears to keep him warm.

"Have you seen Lydia by the way? What's even going on with you guys?" Scott asked as the automatic doors opened for them.

"Well we originally broke up so we could "see other people" and all that bull shit, but then at Thanksgiving there was that whole Make-Out session but I haven't actually spoken to her..." Stiles trailed off as he picked up a basket. He and Lydia had decided that it would be best to break up before they went to college and if by the end of the year they still felt like they loved each other, which Stiles definitely did, they would get back together.

"She's at Brown right?" Scott said heading towards the snack section to pick up food for their movie night, Stiles nodded as he chucked in 2 packets of toffee popcorn, "That's like a 3 and a half hour car journey, you guys could totally make it work."

"I suppose, but I haven't really thought about what to say when I see her," Stiles said with a shrug as he unzipped his jacket a little, he often did that when he was nervous, playing with his coat zipper. "Anyway," Stiles said hoping to deflect the conversation away from his self, "what about that mystery girl you hooked up with at Thanksgiving, you never did tell me her name." Stiles said going to the next aisle to choose a movie.

"Scott?!" A familiar voice said loudly.

"Oh Shit." Stiles muttered as he stuck his head around the corner to see Lydia giving Scott a hug. She looked different but also the same, her hair was in natural waves and she was wearing a jacket over her Brown university hoodie, skinny jeans, her baseball boots and had those fingerless gloves on Stiles had bought her this time last year because her dog ate her old ones. It was different than her usual dresses but she still looked like the same old Lydia talking animatedly to Scott. Stiles crouched so that his head wouldn't be visible over the aisle as he shuffled backwards his eyes never leaving the end of the aisle. He kept shuffling until he felt his back collide with somebody else's back. He turned around the apology already slipping off his tongue when he realised who it was.

"Stiles?!" Allison said with a smile as she gave him a hug, or as hug like you can get as 2 people are crouching on the floor.

"Allison!" He said hugging her back, "Why are you on the floor?" he whispered so Lydia wouldn't hear him.

"I could ask you the same question." She said raising her eyebrow in a knowing way.

"I asked first." Stiles replied quickly.

"Fine, I'm avoiding Scott." She said in a whisper, "Ever since we hooked up at Thanksg-"

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS YOU!" Stiles said forgetting to be quiet and practically shouting, Allison clamped her hand over his mouth as they heard Scott and Lydia stop talking.

"DUDE." Allison whisper screamed as they heard the others start talking again, "We don't want them to hear us!"

"You don't want who to hear who?" Lydia asked as she appeared behind them with Scott by her side. Allison and Stiles both let out a small yelp as they fell into each other.

"Hey Lydia..." Stiles said awkwardly from beneath Allison who quickly got helped up by Scott. Lydia extended a hand down to Stiles and pulled him up, "How you doing?" He asked nodding in an excruciatingly awkward way.

"I'm doing well thanks, Brown is amazing. You've got ah got it." Lydia said reaching up to pluck a piece of fluff off of his hat. "Yeah Brown's good, how's New York treating yourself?" She asked as they both avoided the topic of conversation that they actually needed to talk about.

"Oh it's amazing," Stiles said suddenly noticing the absence of Scott and Allison, "The classes are great and my roommate is cool, he's kind of hipster though." Stiles continued as he put the Avengers DVD into his basket.

"Movie night huh?" Lydia said keeping pace with him as he headed to the checkout.

"Well that was the plan but I have a feeling that Scott might be busy tonight."

Lydia looked around suddenly noticing her friend's absence, "Shit," She muttered under her breath.

"Why?" Stiles asked as he placed the popcorn, movie and oreos onto the checkout.

"She was my ride home."

"I can drive you it's no problem." Stiles said pulling his wallet out of his pocket and paying. This was what Lydia had missed, she missed the sweet Stiles who dropped her him and came to her rescue, she missed him randomly showing up wherever she was and she missed being able to be with him. Even now with the space between them she felt warm. As much as she tried to deny it she still loved him and she hoped to God that he still loved her because unrequited love is a bitch.

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you." She said lightly placing her hand on his upper arm.

"It's no trouble, I mean I don't have plans anymore..." Stiles said with a shrug as they walked out of the shop.

"Thanks." Lydia said nudging him lightly, "You're good peeps."

"I try." He said with a smirk as Lydia ran ahead to his jeep.

"I never thought I'd say this but I have missed this car." Lydia said managing to jump up onto the bonnet.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles said dramatically, "You can get on the bonnet now?!" He continued making her laugh as she jumped back down, "Does your sorority make you lift weights?"

"I didn't join a sorority dumbass." She said hitting him, "I like my roommate, she's cool."

"Wow. I always pictured you joining one." He said as he got in the jeep.

"Same but in the end I sort of decided it was kind of dumb."

"Oh right." Stiles said looking at her, "I know you probably don't want to..." he started trying not to stutter as he does when he gets nervous, "But do you maybe want to go get Ice Cream? I know its lame but I haven't been there in ages..." Stiles trailed of turning slightly red.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lydia said with a smile as she returned to her old position of putting her feet up on the dash.

**88888888**

"That's because Christmas is better than Halloween!" Lydia said from beside Stiles. They had driven up to the lookout and were sitting on Stiles' bonnet looking down at the city lights.

"Yes but at Halloween you were all drunk and adorable." Stiles said bopping her nose.

"What?" Lydia said raising her eyebrow.

"Yep. Junior year, you got drunk it was kind of adorable." He said laughing, "Its fine, I carried you up to your bed. And no before you ask it wasn't Danny's party it was actually Halloween, and I stayed outside your door for the rest of the night so nobody took advantage of you." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks..." Lydia said quietly, she had never known anybody to do anything so sweet for her. Yet again she had never known anybody quite like Stiles Stilinski. She then proceeded to do something that surprised both of them, she kissed him and what was even more surprising was he kissed back. Both of the surprises were rather pleasant.

"Wait..." Stiles said pulling away, "What's going on here? I mean we made out at Thanksgiving and then we haven't spoken for a month because we were originally broken up and now we're back to making out..."

"Well what do you want to do? Because I miss my best friend, I miss you." She said gently.

"Well I miss you to... It sucks not speaking to the girl you love..." he said quietly as he swung his legs against his jeep.

"...You still love me?" Lydia replied quietly.

"Of course I do dumbass, I love you so much that it actually hurts sometimes because if I see someone struggling over a maths equation I'd think Lydia could do that easily, if I see a girl with green eyes I think to myself they're never as pretty as yours and I can't even watch Harry Potter without missing you because every time I see a Weasley with hair as Fiery as Yours it makes me sad because I miss you and I love you and I realise that I was repeating myself just then but it's the truth because I fell in love with my best friend and that's you." He finished with a sigh like he had been waiting to get that off his chest for ages.

Lydia leaned over and kissed him, "If it helps I can't watch Batman anymore without thinking he's not as good a hero as you are," Lydia said resting her forehead against his. "Because I love you and your little quirks and your freckles and I've never felt as whole as I do when I'm with you." She said kissing him quickly again.

"So does that mean I'm your boyfriend again?" Stiles asked shyly.

"I don't think you ever really stopped." Lydia said with a smile and she couldn't help but think that this was why Christmas was better than Halloween.

**So I go back to school tomorrow, so I have a plan. If I get 10 reviews on a chapter I will update the next day. Does that sound fair or does that sound needy? I hope you liked that and thanks for reading through the shitty chapters!**


	29. Right Girl

Right Girl

"So Jackson and I formed an alliance," Stiles said to Lydia trying really hard not to laugh. Jackson was back in town for the week and Lydia and Stiles were having far too much fun messing with him.

"What does that even mean?" Lydia asked looking up from her Maths textbook. She was studying for a maths test she had on Monday and also trying to avoid Jackson so she had hidden herself away at the back of Milly's on this particular Friday night. How Stiles had found her god only knows but yet again it was Stiles.

"I don't know... well basically," Stiles said sliding in next to her so they both had a clear view of the door, "he wants to join our pack and Derek and Scott are both hesitant about it so I told him I'd help him." He said still laughing.

"Why would you do that?" Lydia asked in an annoyed tone, Stiles knew she wanted to avoid him.

"Well Derek and Scott are never going to let him join, so I thought it would be a good opportunity to mess with him."

"I'm in." Lydia said slamming her Textbook shut.

"Good. But I've already planned the first few pranks," he said still giggling.

"Okay, you never giggle, what have you done?" Lydia asked slightly worried. She had heard rumours that Stiles was a master prankster but she had never actually seen him in action.

"Come with me," He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the booth. He didn't let go until they got to his car but she didn't particularly mind which surprised her. Once they got to his Jeep she stood by the bonnet whilst he went to go get something out of the boot of his jeep. "Voila." He said pulling out a humongous yellow jell-o with something in the middle of it.

"Is that?" Lydia said looking closer at the small object in the middle of the pudding.

"Yep." Stiles confirmed with a nod and a smile, "I may have put his car keys in jell-o."

"Oh my god he's going to freak." Lydia said laughing still, "How did you even get those?! I swear he loved that car more than me!"

"Well," Stiles said putting the pudding back in the jeep, "He may have fallen asleep from jet lag so I offered to give him a lift like I had planned so I just took them out of his coat pocket."

"Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you." Lydia managed to get out between the laughs.

"Well I'm going to go deliver it now if you want to come?" Stiles asked opening the passenger door knowing she'd accept. She jumped in and Stiles quickly followed in pursuit.

"How are you even going to do this though?" Lydia asked as they pulled out of the parking lot, "Like deliver it to him? Because you don't want him to know it was you."

"Oh, his parents are at work until 9 or something so we have an hour and I was planning on doing the Ding-Dong ditch." He replied casually as he headed over to Jackson's house.

"You plan everything down to so much detail..." Lydia said smiling at him.

"Well my Mum was a list maker and my Dad is a sheriff so it's sort of hardwired into me." He said with a shrug. Stiles rarely spoke about his Mum, whenever he did it was a passing comment but it still made Lydia feel closer to him knowing that he felt comfortable enough with her now.

"That explains so much."

"Really, like what?" he asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Like how you make lists about random things when you're nervous." Lydia said with a shrug.

"Oh I saw that on a TV show but yeah, my favourite is often people who've beaten me up or times I think your smile looks the best."

"My smile?" Lydia asked, ironically whilst smiling.

"Yep, I call it admiring from afar some people call it stalking but whatcha gonna do?" He said obviously joking as they pulled up a few houses away from Jackson's.

"Oh my god." Lydia said laughing as she got out of the car.

"I was joking by the way." Stiles confirmed as he picked up the pudding.

"I gathered. So how are we going to do this?" Lydia asked as they walked up the dark street.

"Well we could hide in a bush so we see his reaction?" Stiles said as they got to his front yard.

"Okay, you hide I'll ditch it because I'm smaller plus I'm wearing black anyway." Lydia said taking the pudding from Stiles and handing him her bag. "Get ready to run if he catches us though because he will most likely wolf up..."

"Okay..." Stiles said nodding as he headed for the bush at the start of the garden path. He saw Lydia walk up to the door and place the pudding down; she rang the doorbell and quickly ran to join Stiles. They saw the hall light come on and they both ducked down before the door opened. Jackson stuck his head out of the door and looked around with a confused expression on his face before he looked down and saw his Keys.

"Oh for god's sake." He said loudly as he bent down to pick up the pudding. He examined it and a look of rage came across his face. Lydia and Stiles were crouching in the hedge trying to muffle each other's giggles. Lydia's hand quickly found Stiles as she tried to keep her balance but she fell back into him causing them both to continue laughing. The door quickly closed and they let their laughter out. It was the type of laughter that warmed people's hearts and made them feel happy.

Stiles managed to untangle his self from Lydia and helped her up before they both crept out of his front yard.

"Oh my god... his face, he looked so mad." Lydia said wiping away a tear.

"I know..." Stiles said holding his stomach as he bent forward.

"Stilinski!" a voice suddenly roared from behind them.

"Oh shit." Stiles said as he suddenly saw Jackson storming out of his front yard. He was 2 houses away and coming closer, "What do I do?!" he said turning to Lydia.

"I don't know make a list!"

"Wow that's real helpful Lydia." He said sarcastically as Jackson caught up with them. He grabbed Stiles by his shirt front and threw him against the garden wall behind them.

"STILES." Jackson growled his eyes glowing blue, "What the hell. We had an alliance. I thought we were friends."

Now Stiles never really coped well under this type of pressure, he was fine when it was serious life threatening pressure but School bullies were never his strong point. "Well... I don't really classify you as a friend..." He said weakly as Jackson lifted him higher.

"Well we certainly aren't anymore." He said pulling one of his fists back like he was going to punch Stiles.

"Lacrosse game, Halloween party, First time at Milly's, teaching me to Ice Skate, Disney land, when I was drugged up, night swimming-" Stiles started to say as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Jackson asked so confused that he put his fist back down to his side and dropped Stiles to the floor.

"He's making a list of his favourite smiles." Lydia said gently as she pushed past Jackson and stood next to Stiles. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it.

"Lydia?" Jackson asked confused, "Why are you hanging out with Stilinksi?"

"Because he's not a douche bag like you. Jerk." Lydia said pulling Stiles down the street towards his car. "Don't phone me, I won't pick up." Lydia called over her shoulder to her Ex as they got into Stiles' car.

"Well that took a turn of events." Stiles said cracking his neck, "thanks for saving me."

"Eh well you've saved me so many times I thought it was only right to return the favour." Lydia said with a smile, "So tell me the other times you've liked my smiles."

**So I hope you liked that! 10 reviews for me to update tomorrow and for those of you who went back to school today, I'm so sorry. I hope you survived.**


End file.
